Delayed - Traduction de SkinnyLittleLesbian
by Not gonna die
Summary: Le vol de Régina est retardé. Une jeune blonde l'approche pour la calmer, et va lui proposer une alternative pour la faire patienter et lui permettre de pouvoir décompresser et profiter un peu : quelques jours de vacances en sa compagnie. Des vacances improvisées faites de sous-entendus et de rapprochements qui lieront les deux jeunes femmes.
1. Chapitre 1

**Delayed**

 **Traduction de la fanfiction ''Delayed** **''** **de SkinnyLittkeLesbian. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à publier cette traduction.**

* * *

Régina jeta son ticket sur le comptoir. Son regard noir mit la pauvre petite blonde se trouvant derrière l'ordinateur, vraiment mal à l'aise – tant mieux, pensa-t-elle. Elle pourrait être surclassée et avoir un repas gratuit après cette catastrophe.

''Vous voulez dire que le vol, pour lequel j'ai payé sept cent quatre-vingt-quatre dollars, est différé ?'' Elle se rapprocha. ''Est-ce ce que vous essayez de me dire ?''

La femme humecta ses lèvres alors que le regard de Régina se porta sur son badge abîmé avant de pouffer de rire, cette 'Amanda' ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes à occuper ses propres fonctions de travail.

Amanda se racla la gorge et hocha la tête. ''J'ai bien peur -''

''Manifestement,'' dit Régina en l'interrompant, ''que comptez-vous faire pour compenser cette perte de temps ?''

''Mademoiselle, vous devriez vous calmer.''

Régina tourna la tête et lança un regard noir à cette intruse – une femme blonde qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle grommela pour reprendre le contrôle puis répondit, ''Vous devriez vous occuper de vos affaires.''

''Je le ferai – dès que vous parlerez à cette pauvre femme, qui fait juste son travail, sans lui crier dessus.''

''Je ne crie pas.''

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit. ''Ah, vraiment ?''

''Je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuez, mais je refuse de -''

''Vous calmer ?'' La femme posa une main sur le poignet de Régina. ''Je m'appelle Emma. Et si vous veniez prendre un verre avec moi ?''

''Un verre ne me permettra pas d'être à l'heure à ma réunion.''

''Peut-être que non, mais l'attente semblera moins longue.'' Emma tira doucement sur son bras. ''Donc venez. Laissez Amanda tranquille. Elle ne peut rien faire. Elle n'est pas payée pour être votre souffre-douleur.''

La brune fronça des sourcils. '' J'exige -''

''Je suis sûre que vous exigez beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi ne pas découvrir à quels besoins je peux répondre.''

Voulant cacher sa soudaine gêne face au sous-entendu de la blonde, Régina leva la tête et la hocha brusquement. ''Très bien. Mais je suis quelqu'un de raffiné.''

''Je suis sûre que mon portefeuille peut le supporter.'' Emma glissa une main autour de la taille de la brune et la mena loin d'Amanda, qui lui lança un regard de gratitude.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Régina examina Emma, de ses horribles bottes noires à sa veste en cuir à moitié ouverte – puis reporta son regard sur le visage de la blonde alors que cette dernière grognait en faisant glisser un verre d'alcool fort sur le comptoir. Le liquide clair faillit déborder aussi Régina le prit délicatement. Après l'avoir humé de façon hésitante avec un certain mépris, elle fronça les sourcils.

''Le bar est fermé.''

''Pour la plupart des gens peut-être,'' dit Emma en se penchant sur le comptoir pour remettre la bouteille de vodka à sa place, ''mais je ne suis pas tout le monde.''

''J'imagine que non. La plupart des personnes ont un sens de la mode et se comportent bien.''

La blonde se dirigea vers un réfrigérateur, y prit une bière et sourit lorsqu'elle réussit à la décapsuler. ''A ton avis, qui suis-je ?''

''Une voleuse.''

''Plus maintenant.'' Pour prouver ses dires, elle chercha son porte-monnaie avec sa main libre et jeta un billet de cinquante dollars sur le comptoir. ''Retente ta chance.''

Le regard de la brune se perdit une fois de plus sur les formes de la jeune femme. ''Es-tu déjà allée en prison ?''

''Une fois.''

''Donc tu es un voyou.''

''Probablement.'' Emma prit une profonde inspiration, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. ''D'autres suppositions ?''

Régina souffla. ''C'est tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait autre chose sur toi.''

*''Si ils s'approchaient un peu,'' répondit Emma, ''verraient-il un pauvre garçon? Ah ça non. Ils se rendraient compte-''

''Des personnes trouvent cela charmant ?''

''En général.'' Emma tapa le verre d'alcool fort avec sa bière. ''Vas-y. Il est payé.''

Régina le huma à nouveau puis le descendit. Malgré ses réserves, cet alcool était suffisamment fort et coulait doucement le long de sa gorge. Plutôt que de féliciter Emma, elle reposa simplement son verre et essaya de garder son air offensé.

Emma posa sa bouteille et passa un doigt autour de ses lèvres. ''Alors, pourquoi persécutais-tu Amanda ?''

''Je vais être en retard à ma réunion.''

''Et alors ? Ça peut arriver.''

''Et c'est comme ça que tu as été en prison ?''

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire. ''Quelque chose dans ce genre.''

''Intéressant.'' Elle n'était pas encore assez saoule pour en parler, pensa Régina, haussant un sourcil et penchant la tête vers son verre. Voyant son mouvement, Emma soupira et se recula en arrière pour récupérer une bouteille de vodka derrière le comptoir.

''Tu es toujours aussi obsédée par l'alcool en général ?'' Emma versa le liquide d'une main ferme, même si ses yeux fixaient le faux sourire de la brune. Quand la femme resta stoïque et ne daigna pas répondre, Emma prit le verre et le vida avant que Régina n'ait le temps de se plaindre. ''Parle-moi de toi et je te servirai un autre verre.''

''Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu.'' La brune voulait utiliser le prénom d'Emma mais se refusa une telle intimité. Pour rien au monde, elle ne sympathiserait avec une ancienne détenue, surtout une habillée de façon douteuse. '' Si tu comptes me divertir avec de l'alcool, alors je peux aussi retourner à ma première -''

''Laisse Amanda tranquille,'' dit la blonde. Elle saisit Régina par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir et tira dessus doucement. ''Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à me donner une petite information ?''

Régina aurait voulu dire que le mal était de laisser une parfaite étrangère connaître des détails personnels sur elle. Elle ne laissait déjà pas ses amis savoir de telles choses. Enfin, si elle avait des amis, ils ne le sauraient pas, corrigea-t-elle. Chaque personne qu'elle connaissait voulait obtenir quelque chose d'elle – et cette blonde n'était pas différente. Elle allait simplement rester mystérieuse tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas les intentions d'Emma.

''Je suis une personne très importante.''

''Je pouvais le deviner avec tes chaussures de marque, ton sac à main de valeur et ton attitude hautaine.'' Emma passa son verre d'une main à l'autre. ''Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.''

''Encore une fois, cela dépasse notre accord.''

''Étant l'actuelle détentrice de la bouteille, je pense que je décide des règles.''

Régina fronça les sourcils. ''Je vais sortir d'ici dans ce cas.''

''Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?'' contra la blonde, ''la porte est là.''

Régina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'Emma avait un côté doux et charmant – quelque chose de suave qui l'intéressait. Elle grommela et répondit, ''Je suppose que m'installer ici et prendre un verre avec toi n'est rien comparé à la masse de personnes pleine de sueur à l'extérieur de ce bar.''

''Contente de savoir que je suis au moins un peu mieux qu'une famille de quatre personnes ayant quelques problèmes glandulaires et ne comprenant pas la signification du mot 'espace personnel'. D'ailleurs, tu les as regardés ? Je n'aurais rien dit normalement, mais maintenant que tu le dis – quelqu'un devrait leur dire qu'il n'y a pas opération non invasive capable de -''

''Assez,'' lança Régina en tendant la main, ''si je dois supporter tes élucubrations, je vais avoir besoin d'un autre verre.''

Régina grimaça à la vue des traces de lèvres sur le verre. La blonde obtempéra en remarquant son expression et eut du mal à cacher son rire. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, princesse ?''

''Princesse ?'' se moqua Régina, ''je suis une reine.''

''Voilà quelque chose que je ne savais pas, et qui pourrait vraiment m'aider.'' La blonde reprit son verre, laissant ses doigts glisser sur ceux de Régina, intentionnellement. ''Ou que je pourrais maîtriser.''

''Obscène.''

''Désolée,'' Emma ne regrettait pas – surtout après avoir vu la brune prendre de la couleur, ''d'autres informations amusantes à ton propos ?''

''Non.''

''Je vais dans le Maine pour assister à des funérailles,'' dit Emma. Elle ignora le désintérêt de Régina et continua, ''mon grand-père est mort.''

''Tu veux un cookie ?''

Emma se versa un verre. ''Les règles sont : donner une information puis boire. Dans cet ordre. Sans exception.''

Régina regarda le liquide disparaître. ''Tu sais que tu as bu de la bière en premier.''

''Bière avant alcool,'' répondit Emma, ''je n'ai jamais été malade.''

''Tu es très intelligente.''

''Je sais,'' affirma Emma qui haussa les épaules, ''mais j'ai suffisamment bu dans ma vie pour savoir quelles sont mes limites. Ça compte comme une info ? Je peux boire ?''

''C'est mon tour,'' dit la brune sèchement, ''je suis la vice-présidente d'une société très importante.''

''Je ne le savais pas.'' Emma montra sa reconnaissance en servant un autre verre à la brune. ''Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si mal, non ?''

Régina cligna des yeux lentement, consciente qu'elle se rapprochait de ses limites. Elle n'était pas une grande buveuse – un verre de vin pendant le repas du soir lui suffisait, et cette vodka lui donnait le vertige. Elle hoqueta, couvrit sa bouche de ses doigts et mordit sa langue.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Emma se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune. Régina recula, pourtant cela ne découragea pas la blonde. Pleine d'inquiétude, elle rencontra son regard froid. Elle voulait juste l'aider à se détendre et se relaxer – et non pas l'empoisonner avec de l'alcool. ''On devrait s'arrêter, non ?''

''Lâche-moi.''

Emma la lâcha comme demandé. ''Je n'essaie pas de te faire du mal.''

La brune releva la tête avec fierté. ''Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi.''

''Je n'attends rien de toi.''

''J'en suis certaine.''

''Sarcasme ?''

'' On a tous des attentes,'' déclara Régina. Alors que ses yeux vagabondèrent plus ouvertement sur le corps de la blonde, elle regretta son enthousiasme à participer à ce jeu idiot. Sa retenue la protégeait – et protégeait aussi d'autres personnes. Sa mère détestait le badinage, se rappela-t-elle, surtout des flirts avec des personnes ayant moins d'envergure. Cela pouvait provoquer des scandales après tout, et elle n'avait aucun intérêt à se mettre dans l'embarras ou faire honte à sa famille parce que cette blonde très attirante lui payait des verres.

Emma hocha la tête. ''Très bien, d'accord. Tu m'as eue.''

''Ah,'' répondit Régina, détestant le fait qu'elle semblait déçue. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme. Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que celle-ci serait différente des autres.

''J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître parce que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami.''

''Je n'ai aucunement besoin de -''

''Tout le monde a besoin d'amis.''

''J'en ai.''

''Nommes-en trois.'' Emma releva ses sourcils et attendit, les mains dans les poches.

Régina réfléchit rapidement. ''M. Glass, M. Jones, et Mlle Mills.''

La blonde secoua la tête. ''Ces personnes ont un prénom ? Comment les as-tu rencontrées ?''

''Je n'ai pas à justifier ma vie sociale auprès de toi.''

''Je sais bien.'' Emma s'appuya sur le comptoir. ''Mais nous avons une heure à tuer avant de prendre l'avion et il n'y a rien de mieux à faire.''

La brune essayait de détester cette femme exaspérante qui lui posait des questions indiscrètes et pensait connaître sa vie – mais tout ce que Régina arrivait à ressentir était une légère irritation comme Emma feignait de s'intéresser à sa vie. Ce qu'elle ressentait principalement pour la blonde était une douleur sourde dans le creux de son ventre dont elle n'était pas habituée. C'était à cause de l'alcool, se rappela-t-elle. Elle ne ressentirait pas de telles choses humiliantes si Emma ne l'avait pas tant fait boire. C'était la faute de la blonde – et Emma ne tirerait rien d'elle.

''Je m'appelle Régina.''

Emma ravala son rire en voyant le désarroi de la brune. Dans ce petit échange, son but avait été de sauver Amanda, mais elle commençait vraiment à apprécier les réactions sincères de Régina. De ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, celle-ci n'était pas habituée à boire beaucoup ou à s'expliquer avec quiconque. La blonde prenait un malin plaisir à encourager ces deux faits.

''Heureuse de te rencontrer, Régina.'' Emma lui offrit sa main, mais la brune la repoussa.

''Je t'ai donné mon prénom, mais pas l'autorisation de me toucher.''

''Oh ?'' Emma bougeait sans cesse les sourcils. ''Et que faut-il que je fasse pour te convaincre de me la donner ?''

La brune gloussa et eut l'air immédiatement choquée. ''J'ai peur qu'il soit impossible que cette issue ne devienne réalité.''

La blonde leva les mains. ''Je me devais d'essayer.''

''C'est de cette façon que tu t'es retrouvée en prison ?''

''Vas-tu continuer de me demander jusqu'à ce que je t'en parle ?'

''Oui.'' Régina fronça les sourcils. ''Non. Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes antécédents personnels, ni de tes plans actuels ou futurs.''

Emma pressa sa main sur sa poitrine. ''Calme toi, d'accord ? Imagine pendant une seconde que le monde n'existe pas au-delà de ce bar, hein ? Je ne sais même pas quel est ton nom de famille, donc ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais souiller ton nom en révélant tes précieux secrets à la presse... euh, est-ce que la presse s'intéresserait à tout ça ?''

''Bien sûr,'' répondit Régina sèchement, ''je suis une personne très importante.''

''Hum hum. Mon argument tient toujours, Régina. En plus, même si je savais qui tu es, cela ne m'intéresse pas de traîner ton nom dans la boue. Je voudrais plutôt traîner -''

''Ne finis pas cette pensée.''

''D'accord, j'en prends note.'' Emma soupira et sourit. ''Je peux te raconter comment j'ai fini en prison si tu veux.''

''En échange de ?''

''Je ne demande aucun prix.''

Régina roula des yeux, l'air sceptique. ''Très bien.''

''J'étais juste une enfant. Enfin, de dix-sept ans – mais je considère qu'à cet âge-là on n'est pas encore mature. Mon petit-ami de l'époque avait volé quelques montres un peu auparavant, et nous avions ce plan fou de vouloir les vendre pour commencer une nouvelle vie dans un lieu où personne ne saurait qui nous étions. C'était un rêve plutôt romantique qui ne semble réalisable que pour des enfants stupides.''

''L'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec ce rêve,'' murmura Régina. Elle jeta un regard noir à la blonde, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de dire cela à voix haute et qu'Emma la regardait, l'air curieux.

''Enfin bref... le problème était que la police savait qu'il les avait stockées dans un casier à la gare. Nous savions tous deux qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller sans se faire prendre, donc il m'y a envoyée. J'ai pris la clé et j'y suis allée. Personne de la sécurité là-bas n'a réagi. Je pensais que j'allais m'en sortir. Cela semblait si facile. J'ai trouvé le casier et j'ai inséré la clé pour le déverrouiller. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai pris les montres. Puis j'ai été mise au sol, la tête pressée contre les carreaux, par les policiers.''

''Et qu'est-il arrivé à ton petit copain ?''

''Il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait et s'est enfui. J'ai essayé de dire aux policiers que les montres n'étaient pas à moi – que j'avais été forcée à les récupérer pour lui – mais comme il était parti, ils avaient besoin d'inculper quelqu'un. Et ce fut moi.''

''Tu te rends quand même compte que tu étais coupable, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Ouais. Je sais que j'ai trempé dans de sales affaires – Je suis juste énervée qu'il ait pu s'enfuir et que je sois allée en prison.'' Emma replia ses bras sur sa poitrine. ''C'est vraiment injuste.''

''La vie est injuste.''

''Expérience personnelle ?''

''Oui.'' Régina fixait la bouteille d'alcool, le regard plein d'envie. Si elle avait encore un tant soit peu de self-control, elle allait tout faire pour ne plus en avoir même si le self-control était une de ses nombreuses capacités. Elle essaya d'attraper la bouteille mais Emma posa à nouveau sa main sur son coude. ''Tu veux en parler ?''

''Je veux oublier que cette conversation a eu lieu.''

Emma pouffa de rire et la tira hors du comptoir pour aller sur une des nombreuses tables éparpillées à travers la petite pièce. Elles étaient sales, pensa Régina, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque comme Emma la fit asseoir en poussant un bol de cacahuètes vers elle.

''Eh bien, si tu comptes juste oublier cette conversation, il n'y a aucun mal à en avoir une dans ce cas, hein ? Alors, raconte-moi Régina... Qu'est-ce qui est injuste dans ta vie ? Tu es quelqu'un d'important tu sais ?''

Régina prit une cacahuète et joua avec. Elle présuma qu'il y avait un faible risque de préjudice comme son interlocutrice, malgré son séjour en prison, semblait nulle et un peu lente, et également attirante, lui rappela son cerveau. Son cœur s'accéléra pour le confirmer. En plus, ce serait une bonne affaire, bien moins cher qu'un rendez-vous chez son psychologue de Los Angeles.

''Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de faire ce que je veux.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Ma vie a été régie depuis ma naissance.'' Régina garda sa voix basse. Elle avait passé des années à pratiquer l'art de rester indifférente et désintéressée quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Sa mère ne voulant pas l'entendre parler de ses sentiments. ''J'ai loupé de nombreuses opportunités parce qu'elles avaient été jugées inadaptées pour moi.''

''Merde. C'est vraiment affreux.'' Emma réprima son envie de faire des sous-entendus. Même si elle aimait embêter l'autre femme avec ses insinuations, elle admit que la conversation prenait un tournant plus sérieux.

''C'est une façon de le dire, je suppose.''

Régina était assise, immobile pour essayer de garder sa tête stable – elle était consciente d'être immobile pourtant sa vision oscillait. Mais, elle était fière de réussir à parler correctement même s'il semblait qu'Emma n'ignorait pas combien la brune était ivre.

''Donc...'' Emma se racla la gorge et rougit. ''Je suppose que parler avec moi ne faisait pas partie du grandiose programme de la vie de Régina ?''

''Pas le moins du monde.''

''As-tu déjà imaginé, je ne sais pas, faire ce que tu voulais pendant un week-end ?''

''Hmm ?''

''Tu vas rater ta réunion quoiqu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas ?'' Emma sautillait d'excitation sur son siège. ''Pourquoi ne pas dire 'ça me fait chier' pour un week-end ?''

''Tout d'abord,'' déclara lentement Régina, en prenant soin d'articuler chaque mot, ''je n'utiliserais jamais un tel vocabulaire.''

''Deuxièmement, réfléchis-y un instant. Un week-end pour être loin de tout. Pour comprendre ce que tu penses être amusant… Ce que tu veux de ta vie. Trois nuits et deux jours pour être toi, sans toute cette pression qui a l'air de peser sur tes épaules tout le temps.'' Emma se rapprocha. ''Et je connais justement le lieu parfait pour tes petites vacances.''

''Tu n'es pas censée aller à des funérailles ?''

Emma haussa les épaules. ''Eh bien, ouais. Mais je passe le week-end dans ma ville natale. Cela correspond parfaitement à ce dont tu as besoin, je te promets. La plupart des gens n'en ont jamais entendu parler -même ceux vivant dans le Maine ne savent pas que cette ville existe.''

''Cela semble... original.''

''Oh ouais.'' Emma fit un large sourire. ''Original, silencieux et éloigné de tout. Enfin, on a internet et du réseau téléphonique et autre, mais -''

''Pourquoi devrais-je venir avec toi ?'' Régina chancela un peu et releva la tête. ''J'ai des choses importantes à faire -''

''Yup, tu es une personne très importante, je sais. Mais même des personnes importantes ont besoin de vacances, non ?''

''Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.''

''Parce que... Je ne veux pas vraiment aller à ces funérailles seule, d'accord ?''

''Tout le monde veut quelque chose.'' Régina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as prise à l'écart ?''

Emma leva les mains dans les airs. ''Bien sûr que non ! Je viens juste d'y penser. Mais cela résoudrait chacune nos problèmes, non ?''

''Tu confonds problème et responsabilité.''

''Eh bien, elles sont un problème, dans un sens.'' Emma fit un sourire suffisant. ''Et en plus, je te promets que tu vas t'amuser.''

''Crois-moi, je sais très bien comment tu comptes me divertir.''

Emma pouffa de rire. ''J'aime ton sens de l'humour, Régina. Et tu aimeras mon -''

''Si j'accepte, tu arrêteras tes sous-entendus, ou tu en feras encore plus ?''

''Pourquoi ne pas accepter et le découvrir ?''

Régina savait que c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait prendre des décisions douteuses, mais elle approuva brusquement. Elle ne savait pas ce que son choix allait entraîner, mais elle était suffisamment ivre pour ne pas s'en préoccuper. Si sa mère se plaignait, elle blâmerait Emma. La blonde semblait pouvoir prendre soin d'elle-même.

''Tu vas devoir répondre à tous mes besoins.''

''Oh j'y compte bien.''

''Sans aucune manigance.''

Le sourire d'Emma s'effaça et elle approuva, sérieuse. ''Compris. Tu dois juste m'accompagner aux funérailles et après tu pourras te divertir au milieu de nulle part. Tu ne manqueras de rien.''

Bien qu'elle restait méfiante face aux motivations d'Emma, elle tendit la main. Quand la blonde la serra fermement, Régina dit, ''Nous avons un accord.''

Emma reposa sa main sur sa cuisse en essayant d'ignorer les papillons qui remuaient dans son ventre comme elle venait de toucher Régina. Elle venait de promettre de bien se comporter et allait respecter les demandes de Régina. Même si la brune était sexy. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour elle, mais pour que la brune apprenne à mieux se connaître. Merde, bien que, pensa Emma, ce week-end allait être long.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

*Référence aux paroles de la chanson Disney Aladdin « _One Jump Ahead_ ».

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère que cela vous a plu. A très vite pour la suite de cette histoire !_

 _Merci à Summerspell pour son excellente et nécessaire collaboration dans cette aventure qu'est la traduction._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Je m'excuse de le sortir avec un délai aussi long mais depuis la rentrée, mon temps de traduction a été réduit. Mais je ne compte pas abandonner ce projet pour autant et le mènerait jusqu'au bout._

 _Merci de votre lecture, de votre patience et de vos encouragements._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Quand l'arrivée de leur avion fut enfin annoncée, Emma aida Régina à se lever. Elle la tira vers la masse des passagers mécontents et la brune se plaignit, en colère, mais ses dires furent incompréhensibles.

Régina stoppa sa plainte lorsqu'elle vit Emma saluer quelqu'un de la main, qui les fit entrer dans l'avion avant tous les autres passagers. Son esprit tenta de comprendre, sans le moindre succès. Comment Emma s'était débrouillée pour les faire passer aussi vite n'avait pas la moindre importance. Elles étaient enfin dans ce fichu avion.

''On se v-voit à l'atterrissage,'' annonça Régina avant de s'affaler dans l'un des sièges en première classe et d'abaisser le store du hublot.

Emma s'assit à côté d'elle. ''J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas.''

La brune ne sut pas ce qui la dérangeait le plus ; qu'Emma ose s'installer à côté d'elle, ou l'insinuation d'une quelconque disgrâce. Elle bafouilla un moment puis grogna et ferma les yeux. Elle s'occuperait de ces problèmes une fois qu'elle serait sobre.

''Tu as intérêt de me laisser tranquille.''

''Je le ferai.''

Régina s'installa confortablement dans son siège, légèrement éméchée et étrangement bien avec cette blonde aussi près d'elle.

Elle entendait des passagers défiler devant elles, mais elle réussit à détourner son attention de leurs stupides conversations. Elle savait parfaitement captiver et quand elle décidait d'une chose, elle s'y tenait. De ce fait, si elle voulait ignorer quelqu'un, cette personne se sentirait comme n'existant pas vraiment. Comme Emma, pensa-t-elle. La femme était sûrement perturbée qu'elle ne lui prête plus attention - elle ouvrit un œil et vit l'autre femme feuilleter le magazine _SkyMall_ , pas du tout bouleversée.

''Eh bien ?''

Emma lisait en diagonale. ''Eh bien quoi ?''

''Tu comptes juste t'asseoir ici pendant tout le vol ? ''

''Tu m'as dit que je ne devais avoir aucune mauvaise intention... A moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis ? ''

Régina fronça les sourcils.'' Je ne supporterai pas que tu m'embêtes. ''

''Très bien, confirma la blonde, donc je ne t'embêterai pas. ''

''Alors tu veux bien me laisser tranquille ? ''

Emma tourna une page de son magazine, essayant d'utiliser le silence comme réponse. Insatisfaite de cette action, Régina répéta sa question avec un ton plus ferme. La blonde hocha la tête, roulant un peu des yeux :

''Si cela peut te faire plaisir, je te laisserai tranquille. ''

''Je ne suis pas intéressante ? ''

''Si, tu l'es. Mais je respecterai tes décisions. ''

La brune se remit dans son siège et regarda les passagers en train d'embarquer. Ils ne l'auraient jamais laissée tranquille eux, pensa-t-elle. Ils l'auraient harcelée pour tout savoir ; ils lui auraient raconté leur vie et leurs voyages. Une fois qu'ils auraient su qu'elle était riche, ils lui auraient demandé des conseils financiers, ou un travail ; mais cette blonde sauvage à côté d'elle comptait la laisser tranquille.

''Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien. ''

''Je t'apprécie vraiment, '' répondit Emma, une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Elle passa à la page suivante, bien qu'elle n'ait pas lu la précédente. Elle commençait à penser que la brune voulait avoir son attention. ''Mais tu viens juste de dire que tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille. ''

''Donc, maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te dis ? ''

''Nous avons un accord : tu vas t'amuser et je ne dois pas te toucher. J'essaie de faire exactement ce que tu m'as demandé. ''

''Hmph. ''

''Pourquoi ne pas fermer tes yeux ? '' Emma sourit aussi gentiment qu'elle le put. ''Tu seras un peu plus sobre plus tard ; et un peu moins…''

''Tu m'as eue de cette façon. Tu te débrouilles avec. ''

Emma eut l'impression qu'elle avait mis Régina enceinte plutôt que de la rendre ivre. Elle pouffa de rire. ''Très bien. Donc dis-moi, Régina, de quoi as-tu envie de parler ? ''

''Tu dois me divertir. A toi de trouver. ''

''Parle-moi de ta famille. ''

''Tu penses que j'en ai une. ''

''La plupart des gens ont une famille. ''

''Je ne veux pas parler d'elle. ''

''D'accord... '' Emma tourna une page à nouveau, ayant l'impression qu'elle ne trouverait jamais un sujet de conversation dont Régina voudrait parler ; donc c'était inutile d'essayer. Elle reporta son attention sur l'image d'un mini réfrigérateur ressemblant à un pingouin en bas de la page.

Après quelques instants, Régina se replaça correctement dans son siège, roula des yeux et soupira fortement. ''Très bien. Comme tu veux tant connaître ma vie privée, je suppose que je peux répondre à ton caprice pour cette fois. ''

''Hmm ? ''

''Ma mère s'appelle Cora Mills, c'est une matriarche dans tous les sens du terme. Mon père s'appelle Henry, autrement connu sous le nom de M. Cora Mills. ''

''Attends une minute... ''

''Quoi ? '' répondit la brune sèchement. Elle était là ; mettant son âme à nu et révélant des détails qu'elle ne devrait pas ; et Emma l'interrompait. Comment osait-elle !

''Tu as dit auparavant que Mlle Mills était une de tes amies, ne me dis pas que tu parlais de ta mère. ''

Régina fronça les sourcils.

''Bien sûr que non. ''

''Alors de qui parlais-tu ? ''

''Où veux-tu en venir ? '' Régina détestait perdre patience, elle n'allait pas laisser cette ingrate la faire se sentir inférieure. ''Je suppose que les relations familiales n'ont pas d'importance pour toi, mais pour ceux d'entre nous qui ont des mœurs et une conscience…''

''Oula, Emma leva une main, je voulais juste dire que les mères sont, eh bien, des mères. ''

''Tu ne comptes pas ta mère parmi tes amis ? ''

''En réalité, cela fait dix ans que ce n'est plus le cas. ''

''Quel âge as-tu ? '' La brune espérait pouvoir tenir sa langue. Elle était intéressée par Emma, ou du moins par leur discussion, mais, dans des circonstances normales, elle n'y verrait aucun d'intérêt.

''Vingt-huit ans. ''

''Jeune. ''

''Oh arrête tes bêtises. '' La blonde oublia sa promesse un instant et laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette de Régina. ''Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la trentaine. ''

''Les Mills ont toujours paru jeune. ''

''Quel âge as-tu ? ''

''Ne jamais demander à une femme son âge. ''

''Oh bah je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de manières. Donc ? ''

''Pourquoi ne considères-tu plus ta mère comme une amie ? '' contra la brune, ses lèvres vacillant en un sourire mal assuré. Elle aurait dû faire un sourire suffisant, pensa-t-elle, mais l'alcool adoucissait ses remarques cinglantes.

Elle aurait dû réprimander Emma pour ses questions personnelles ; mais elle ne faisait que penser aux sous-entendus que la blonde aurait pu faire si elle avait prononcé les mots 'langue' et 'fouet'. Son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne le refrène à nouveau.

 _(NdT :Régina utilise l'expression tongue-lashing = réprimander, tongue = langue et lashing = fouet ; d'où un jeu de mot)_

Emma observa l'étrange mélange de sentiments sur le visage de la brune et se demanda quelle en était la cause. Le sourire s'effaça trop rapidement et la blonde décida de simplement répondre à la question.

''L'enfant est né et a vraiment changé toute la dynamique de la famille. ''

''Tu as un frère de dix ans ? ''

''C'est un bon gamin... '' Emma s'installa de travers pour regarder les derniers passagers embarquant passer à côté d'elle. ''Mais quand il est né, ma mère a tout à coup décidé qu'elle devait agir comme une mère et non comme une amie. ''

Régina ne savait pas comment lui répondre, et l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête n'aidait vraiment pas.

''Je suis sûre que ton frère lui en est reconnaissant. ''

''Peut-être. ''

''Ma mère était plutôt stricte, révéla la brune, mais c'est ce dont les enfants ont besoin. Aucun enfant ne sait ce qui est bon pour lui, après tout. Un enfant grandit avec des règles et de l'organisation, et non pas avec de l'anarchie et de l'amitié. ''

Emma grimaça. ''Je voulais dire... ''

''Je ne voulais pas dire que…'' Régina se racla la gorge. ''Je suis certaine que tu as eu une enfance heureuse. ''

''J'étais leur princesse… ma mère avait quelques kystes dans son utérus, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable d'avoir des enfants, donc quand je suis arrivée, ils ont pensé que j'étais leur petit miracle. Si je voulais dessiner sur les murs, ils me laissaient faire. Si je faisais un caprice en plein milieu d'un repas au restaurant, ils m'achetaient une glace. Je n'étais pas une princesse, mais une vraie terreur. ''

Régina s'installa confortablement. La femme assise à côté d'elle n'avait rien d'une terreur. La blonde avait un visage bienveillant, décida-t-elle, et elle ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à avoir été un enfant monstrueux. Elle réfléchit un instant à Emma en tant que délinquante juvénile : elle l'imaginait avoir été un enfant difforme avec un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, portant une veste en cuir noir se fermant avec une boucle en argent, et ayant des poches intérieures pour y mettre des cigarettes obtenues illégalement. La blonde possédait probablement un Zippo, les flammes qui en sortaient sur le côté ayant sûrement été peintes avec du vernis à ongles.

''Enfin bon, tu as probablement raison. Je me demande quelques fois ce que je serais devenue si mes parents s'étaient embêtés à m'élever correctement. ''

''Je trouve que c'est une perte de temps d'imaginer de tels scénarios. En dépit de tes origines, tu es la personne que tu es aujourd'hui et tout ce que tu peux faire est de changer qui tu seras demain. ''

''Tes paroles sont profondes quand tu es ivre. ''

''Seulement si tu crois que les personnes peuvent vraiment changer. '' Régina hoqueta.

Emma fronça des sourcils. ''Tu penses que les gens naissent mauvais ? ''

''Non, je pense qu'ils jouent le rôle qui leur est donné. ''

''Je ne pense pas que l'on naît bon, non plus.'' La blonde plissa le nez. ''Cela signifie, pour moi, que l'esprit humain est comme une page blanche à la naissance. Tu peux devenir qui tu souhaites.''

''Ton avis ?''

''On doit pouvoir changer, sinon comment deviendrait-on ce que l'on est ?''

Régina roula des yeux.

''Eh bien, oui, mais dans ce cas, ce que l'on est se consolide et le changement n'est plus une option. Excuse-moi d'être cliché, mais on n'apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace. ''

''Tu es irritable, sévère et coincée. Tu veux vraiment rester comme ça jusqu'à ta mort ? '' Sans aucune hésitation apparente, Régina hocha la tête brusquement : ''Oui.''

''C'est ennuyant. '' Emma posa son magazine sur le côté, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir un moment de paix et de silence tant que Régina serait éveillée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'elle avait réussi par elle ne savait quel moyen à attirer l'attention de la brune, même si celle-ci le niait. Cela lui convenait parfaitement comme elle voulait que Régina lui porte de l'attention. ''Ceux qui ne changent pas sont condamnés à l'échec, tu sais ? La vie n'est pas figée, et nous non plus. ''

Régina haussa les épaules, un mouvement disgracieux qui ne lui allait pas ; dû à l'alcool qui continuait de ruisseler dans son esprit. Elle s'immobilisa et renifla gracieusement. Voilà qui était mieux, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait beau être saoul, elle n'avait pas à agir comme un nigaud ou une brute. Emma était une brute, elle, était une dame.

''Si tu n'es pas capable de défendre correctement tes croyances, alors quel est ton mérite ? ''

''Mais nos croyances ne nous façonnent pas. De plus, ces croyances peuvent changer. ''

''Je suppose, si tu es faible. ''

Emma grogna. ''Ce n'est pas être faible de comprendre que des fois on n'a pas toujours raison. Il n'y a aucune loi qui dicte que ce que tu penses aujourd'hui doit être aussi ce que tu penses demain. Je pense qu'il faut changer un peu chaque jour pour agir correctement. ''

''Ridicule. Insinues-tu que je mène mal ma vie ? ''

''C'est ce qu'on est en train de d'essayer de comprendre. '' Emma se pencha légèrement vers la brune, pensant que celle-ci allait s'éloigner. Mais Régina ne bougea pas et la blonde vint frotter son nez contre le sien. ''Ta façon de vivre ou la mienne, un combat entre modes de vie. ''

''Éloigne-toi de moi. '' Régina n'aima pas sembler soudainement comme à bout de souffle ; comme si la présence d'Emma l'affectait positivement. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre un peu de prestance, mais fut distraite par le petit regard joueur d'Emma.

La brune ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, mais ne supportait pas le décollage de l'avion. Sentir son estomac se nouer n'était pas agréable ; un jour ou l'autre, pensa-t-elle, elle devrait investir dans la recherche pour la téléportation. Cela serait formidable de pouvoir disparaître dans un nuage de fumée et réapparaître à la destination voulue plutôt que de devoir passer par toutes ces étapes. Voyager en avion était presque plus embêtant qu'utile. Des centaines de personnes sans goût, des vols retardés, et aussi le vol en lui-même. Elle avait été nerveuse pendant son trajet pour aller à l'aéroport, bien qu'elle ne montre jamais cette facette de sa personnalité à personne, et le retard avait été un autre événement désagréable à ajouter.

Elle ouvrit légèrement un œil quand Emma lui prit la main. Avec sa main qui tremblait, elle se demanda si la blonde était encore un autre de ces évènements, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui en valait vraiment la peine. Elle avait un satané charme magnétique, mais cela était sans importance pour Régina. Elle ne donnait aucun crédit aux individus traversant sa vie car ils étaient aussi éphémères que fugaces. Son contrôle envers ces personnes était très bien tenu ; l'argent et le pouvoir, cependant, étaient bien plus consistants et ne pouvaient pas lui être arrachés. Elle était bien trop rusée pour cela et on lui avait appris à penser stratégiquement : tout le monde est un ennemi potentiel, sa mère lui avait dit, mais traite les comme des alliés jusqu'à que tu sois prête à frapper.

Pourtant, il lui était impossible d'imaginer qu'Emma soit son ennemie. La blonde avait été sincère avec elle jusqu'à présent et Régina réalisa qu'elle attendait avec impatience la suite de ce week-end. Elle présuma que c'était l'alcool qui parlait. Elle se sentit étrangement à l'aise au moment où l'avion décolla, même si elle n'était pas sûre, était-ce l'effet de l'alcool ou de la main chaude qu'Emma avait posée sur la sienne ?

''Tu as l'air un peu... malade. '' Emma regarda Régina et leva un sourcil. L'autre femme était plus blême qu'elle ne devrait l'être et un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Cette pâleur n'était pas normale, même s'il était difficile de trouver quelque chose chez cette femme qui n'était pas attirant. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gentille avec les gens, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait la blesser, mais cet intérêt pour Régina était différent. ''Puis-je t'aider ? ''

''Tu le fais déjà, admit la brune. ''

''Que se passe-t-il ? ''

''L'avion. ''

''Il n'y a rien de mal avec l'avion. Emma jeta un regard autour d'elle. Tu veux que j'aille chercher un membre de l'équipage ? ''

''Non. Régina prit trois grandes inspirations et secoua lentement la tête. Il me faut simplement du temps pour m'adapter au changement de pression…''

''Tu as peur des avions. ''

''Pas du tout''. La façon dont sa voix tremblait exposa son mensonge, et Emma roula des yeux en réponse.

''La peur n'est pas une faiblesse. ''

''Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, tu ne m'aides pas du tout. ''

''Désolée. ''

''Juste... arrête de parler. ''

''D'accord... '' Emma n'avait aucune envie de reprendre sa lecture du magazine mais elle n'avait rien d'autre pour la distraire pendant ce vol qui lui semblait bien long. Elle effleura le bord des pages. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Régina soupira :

''Très bien. De quoi veux-tu parler ? ''

''Il semblerait qu'on ne puisse pas se lâcher, hein ? '' Emma fit un sourire suffisant. ''Y-a-t-il quelque chose chez moi que tu aimes ? ''

''J'aime quand tu es silencieuse. ''

''Apparemment non. ''

''Je n'aime pas le fait que tu gigotes autant. Ta mère ne t'a jamais mentionné l'expression 'jeux de mains, jeux de vilains' ? ''

''Mmm non. Le sujet des mères n'était-il pas censé être clos ? ''

Régina porta son regard sur la fenêtre. ''Je suppose. ''

''Tu es anxieuse à cause du vol, '' supposa Emma, ''et tu n'es pas capable de penser correctement pour le moment. ''

''Ce qui expliquerait mon envie inexplicable de t'entendre blablater autant, '' dit Régina en grinçant des dents.

''Bon, si tu veux que nous puissions discuter, tu dois me promettre de ne pas te renfermer autant quand je pose des questions simples sur toi. Je ne vais pas juste m'asseoir ici et parler de moi ce qui nous ennuierait toutes les deux, d'accord ? '' Emma tendit sa main.

La brune l'ignora.''Très bien. ''

La blonde laissa sa main retomber. ''Alors, parle-moi de cette réunion de travail très importante que tu vas louper. ''

''Je…''

''Et rappelle-toi de notre accord. ''

''Cette réunion était faite pour discuter sur les termes d'une fusion. '' Régina se détendit quand l'avion atteignit sa vitesse de croisière. Elle desserra les mains et remit en place ses cheveux – même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. ''Une fusion plutôt importante. ''

''Ma famille possède une entreprise plutôt importante. Ils étaient toujours déçus que cela ne m'intéresse pas. ''

''Et que fais-tu dans la vie ? ''

''Je suis pilote. Emma fit un clin d'œil à un membre de l'équipage, qui rapidement lui sourit en retour. J'aime la liberté de voler d'une côte à l'autre. Mes parents n'aiment pas ce travail, mais parfois il est nécessaire de faire ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas ?

''Tu fuis tes problèmes. ''

''Je ne dirais pas cela comme ça. '' Emma gigota. ''C'est juste que je ne cherche pas une grande confrontation. Si la meilleure option pour moi est de partir quelques temps, je le ferai. Je reviendrai sûrement, mais quand les choses se seront calmées. ''

''Pourquoi es-tu devenue pilote ? Que fuyais-tu ? ''

Emma hésita un instant. Régina remarqua que la blonde détourna le regard avant de répondre : ''c'était étouffant... J'ai grandi dans une petite ville. Tout le monde connaissait les problèmes de chacun et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Il fallait que je parte. ''

Plutôt que de pointer le mensonge d'Emma, Régina se réinstalla dans son siège. ''Je vois. Je trouve que les confrontations sont revigorantes pour ma part. J'ai grandi dans un tel environnement. ''

''Alors, c'est cool que tu sois dans les affaires. Je suis sûre que tu es autant impitoyable qu'eux. ''

''Je préfère penser que je suis bien éduquée, intelligente et concentrée. ''

Emma roula des yeux. ''Je ne disais pas ça méchamment. L'acharnement est définitivement très bien pour faire fleurir les affaires. On ne peut pas aller loin si on ne se donne pas entièrement dans ce qu'on fait, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Régina soupira. ''Eh bien honnêtement, je préférerais que ma compagnie n'ait pas de but lucratif. Nous faisons plusieurs billions de dollar par an, et je voudrais pouvoir faire des donations. Un geste de volonté. Cependant, ma mère tient les cordons de la bourse et elle préfère être riche que généreuse. ''

''Donc il y aurait un cœur à l'intérieur ? ''

''Bien sûr que oui, répliqua la brune sèchement. Ce qu'il manque est de la patience pour l'idiotie. ''

''Nous allons avoir un week-end amusant, je peux le dire. '' Emma examina le visage tendu de Régina et décida de changer de sujet : ''Tu veux de l'eau ? ''

''Je veux bien un verre, oui. '' La brune ravala le reste de sa phrase qui montrait sa gratitude envers la blonde pour faire attention à ses besoins. Ne jamais remercier quelqu'un pour avoir fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire en premier lieu, lui avait dit sa mère. Bien qu'elle soit en train de porter toute son attention sur cette pensée, sa bouche bougea d'elle-même : ''Merci. ''

''Je t'en prie. '' Emma appela un Stewart. ''Un verre d'eau pour la dame, s'il vous plaît. ''

''Tout de suite. ''

''Tu aimes ton travail ?'' Régina attendit qu'elles soient de nouveau seules pour reprendre son interrogatoire.

''Oui sinon je ne le ferai pas. Il y a suffisamment de choses à faire dans ce monde, donc pourquoi faire un travail qui ne me plaît pas ? '' Emma remarqua le subtil changement de posture de la brune et grogna : ''Ne me dis pas que tu détestes ton travail ? ''

''Je ne le déteste pas. ''

''Eh bien, c'est déjà ça... Alors pourquoi ce regard fuyant et cette mauvaise posture ? ''

La brune se braqua mais réussit enfin à se calmer en prenant une bouffée d'air frais. ''Je me demande parfois ce que seraient les affaires si ma mère ne dirigeait pas tout. ''

''Tu le sauras un jour, je suppose. '' Réalisant que sa déclaration semblait un peu morbide, Emma secoua la tête : ''Je veux juste dire que tout le monde finit par aller à la retraite. Donc un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un reprendra le flambeau. Probablement toi, non ? ''

''Je ne pense pas. Ma mère m'a toujours fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la fille qu'elle voulait. ''

''Eh bien... ça – mmm – craint. ''

''C'est une façon de le dire. ''

''Je ne prends pas cela à la légère, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire. De toute façon, rien de ce que je peux dire ne pourra changer ou améliorer la situation. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'écoute et que je pense que ça... craint. ''

Régina essaya de s'empêcher de sourire mais ne réussit pas. ''C'est si rare que je rencontre quelqu'un prêt à m'écouter. ''

''Je viens d'une famille sentimentale et très bavarde. Surtout, ne raconte pas à ma mère un de tes secrets, la moitié de la ville le saura en à peine une heure. '' Emma gloussa, il s'agissait selon elle d'une des caractéristiques les plus embêtantes chez sa mère. Elle lui avait parlé d'un garçon qu'elle aimait bien en CE1, et le jour d'après, sa mère s'était arrangée pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble. ''Les seules secrets que la mère semblait réussir à garder pour elle, étaient ceux qui pouvant briser sa famille. ''

''Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai hâte de la rencontrer. '' Régina prit le verre d'eau qu'on lui tendait et but une longue gorgée. Le bourdonnement dans sa tête disparaissait petit à petit, et l'eau aiderait à coup sûr. Si elle pouvait être sobre quand ils atterriraient, elle en serait ravie.

''Pourquoi pas ? ''

''Tu sembles avoir quelque chose contre elle…''

Régina coupa le reste de sa réponse. Elle aimait bien la blonde, se rendit-elle compte, et si quelqu'un n'était pas gentil avec elle, elle savait qu'elle aurait immédiatement un problème avec cette personne. Cela avait toujours été un problème d'après sa mère ; elle se faisait bien trop vite une opinion sur les gens et s'en tenait à ce jugement, ce qui lui faisait prendre des décisions contestables.

''J'ai une longue liste de plaintes, mais je suis presque sûre que tout le monde en a une envers ses parents. '' Emma laissa échapper un long soupir. ''Il suffit juste de réussir à ignorer suffisamment les choses pour que tout se passe bien pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ma mère est une mauvaise personne. On a vécu trop de choses pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et être amies à nouveau. ''

Régina approuva, se sentant bien mieux grâce à l'eau. ''J'oserais dire que ma mère est une mauvaise personne. J'espère que tu sais mieux garder les secrets que ta mère car je suis certaine que je me ferais virer si un jour quelqu'un apprend cela. ''

''Elle virerait sa propre fille ? ''

''En un battement de cils. ''

Emma siffla. ''Je ne pense réussir à beaucoup apprécier ta mère. Il y a des problèmes dans ma famille, mais je sais que nous laisserions tout tomber si quelqu'un avait besoin de notre aide. C'est pourquoi je vais aux funérailles de mon grand-père, même si cela va être bizarre et ennuyant. Ma mère a besoin de moi. ''

''Je me demande ce que ça fait de ressentir cela. ''

''Pour le week-end, considère moi comme ta famille, d'accord ? Tu sais que je laisserais tout tomber pour toi. Je tomberais même à genou si tu me laissais le faire. '' La blonde essaya d'utiliser cette allusion pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Régina rigola. ''Tes paroles étaient bien plus implicites quand nous étions à l'aéroport. ''

''Peut-être que tu es trop bourrée actuellement pour comprendre à quel point mes sous-entendus sont fantastiques. '' Emma fit un sourire suffisant. ''Peut-être que je t'ai fait bonne impression tout à l'heure et que maintenant tu as de plus grandes attentes. ''

''Ridicule. ''

''Même pas un tout petit peu vrai ?'' Emma leva les sourcils, joueuse. ''Juste un peu ?''

Cette fois, la brune ne s'empêcha pas de sourire ; il apparut naturellement sur son visage et Emma fut fière d'elle. Régina posa sa main sur le bras d'Emma et chercha le visage de la blonde de son regard.

''Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu laisserais tout tomber pour moi. Pourquoi le ferais-tu pour moi ? ''

''Je me sens plutôt merdique ces derniers temps. Je vais mieux quand j'aide les gens ; ou du moins cela me permet de penser à autre chose que mes problèmes. Donc oui, je t'aide, mais cela m'aide aussi. J'ai l'espoir que quelqu'un ferait la même chose pour moi si j'en avais besoin. ''

''Peut-être que quelqu'un le ferait. ''

''Je peux toujours rêver, hein ? ''

Emma prit le verre vide des mains de Régina pour jouer avec. Elle le déforma en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait sûrement rêver ces prochains jours. C'était totalement inappropriée de penser à Régina de cette façon, surtout vis-à-vis de sa promesse, mais la brune était attirante et critique, choses qui plaisaient généralement à Emma.

Régina prit note pour elle-même que si tout allait bien ce week-end, elle trouverait un moyen de récompenser Emma pour son travail accompli. Elle ignora le fait qu'en temps habituel, elle ne le ferait pas, et mit de côté toutes les fichues pensées qui expliqueraient son comportement envers la blonde. Elle était une femme d'affaires intelligente ; pas une andouille qui avait un coup de cœur pour la première fille qui lui montrait un peu de gentillesse.

Qu'importe les motivations qui la poussaient à rendre Emma heureuse, ce n'était certainement pas des sentiments lui faisant ressentir de la tendresse. Ce sentiment la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle choisit donc de le refréner. Elle contrôlait ses sentiments et non l'inverse.

''Réveille-moi quand nous serons arrivées, '' murmura-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux, ne faisant pas attention à la façon dont le regard d'Emma se posait sur son visage. Elle rata le petit sourire de la blonde pour pouvoir se reposer et aller mieux.

Emma se remit correctement dans son siège et ferma les yeux aussi. ''D'accord, d'accord. Dors bien, Régina. ''

''Si tu veux que je puisse me reposer, il va falloir que tu te taises. ''

''J'essaie de dormir aussi. ''

''Donc tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème à être silencieuse. ''

''Pas du tout. ''

'' Parfait. ''

Emma ouvrit légèrement un œil, son sourire s'agrandissant. La brune voulait juste avoir le dernier mot ; et la blonde savait que cela allait barder quand cette femme rencontrerait sa mère.

* * *

 _A bientôt pour la suite. Merci à Summerspell pour sa collaboration._


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. Il réserve une avancée sympathique entre les deux jeunes femmes, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles ;).**

 **J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée une petit commentaire, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir et c'est vraiment très encourageant :D**

 **PS : Mon rythme de publication est un mystère, mais il est évident que vous aurez la suite de cette histoire. Il y a six chapitres en tout, et je compte bien la finir, il faudra juste que vous soyez patients ;).**

* * *

Régina observait Emma avec méfiance, tant cette dernière semblait nerveuse, pendant qu'elles attendaient que leurs bagages arrivent sur le tapis roulant. La blonde avait été d'un calme exemplaire pendant le vol. Et puis soudainement, comme si l'air de la côte était capable de provoquer des réactions chimiques juste en étant inhalé, Emma était devenue complètement stressée. Plutôt que de l'interroger à ce propos, la brune se contenta d'observer cet étrange comportement avec un regard curieux, les mains posées sur les hanches.

''Quand vont arriver les bagages ?'' Demanda Emma en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis elle mordilla son pouce. ''Je veux dire, ils ont déjà du voir que notre vol avait été retardé, et pourtant, ils vont me bassiner en m'accusant de leur avoir fait perdre leur temps. Comme si j'avais pu prévoir ça, tu vois ?''

'Miss Swan.''

''J'aurais du les prévenir, tu sais ? Genre, 'hey, je suis coincée à l'aéroport, mais vous devriez déjà le savoir vu que vous avez internet et mon numéro de vol'.''

''Emma.''

''Quoi ?''

''Le tapis a démarré.'' Régina hocha de la tête en entendant le bruissement du tapis roulant, où apparaissaient et glissaient déjà des sacs noirs les uns après les autres. Elle remarqua le sien et le récupéra immédiatement. ''Prends le tien pour que nous puissions commencer notre week-end.''

Emma essuya ses mains sur son pantalon. Quand son bagage arriva, elle le récupéra et resta debout avec un air embarrassé. ''Je suppose que cela ne te dérangerait pas que nous restions encore ici juste un instant ?''

''Miss Swan, je pars maintenant, que vous m'accompagniez ou non.''

''Très bien, très bien. Purée, c'est comme si tu étais habituée à être le chef.'' Emma réussit à faire un sourire, même si son ton était toujours fortement contrôlé. ''Très bien, madame la chef, allons-y.''

La brune suivit la blonde pour sortir de l'aéroport. Puis Emma prit rapidement son téléphone portable alors que Régina croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, se contraignant à ne pas laisser ses yeux se balader sur le corps de l'autre femme. Lorsque sa volonté s'affaiblit, et qu'elle regarda minutieusement le visage d'Emma, elle ne put contraindre son esprit d'échapper aux profondeurs sombres de son imagination.

Pile quand son imagination commença à déborder, la blonde raccrocha.

''Ils seront là dans quelques minutes. Bon, quelques infos de dernières minutes que tu devrais savoir...'' dit Emma en avançant doucement pour observer les voitures qui arrivaient. ''Ne leur dis pas comment nous nous sommes rencontrées, d'accord ? Disons que – ma mère n'aimerait pas entendre ça.''

''Dire à ta mère comment nous nous sommes rencontrées. Je peux le faire.''

''Je viens de te dire de ne pas le faire.''

Régina fit un petit sourire suffisant, appréciant pouvoir agacer la blonde aussi facilement. Elle aimait le pouvoir que cela lui donnait mais décida de changer de sujet : ''D'accord. Quoi d'autre ?''

''Ma mère va vouloir tout savoir à ton propos. Elle est vraiment trop curieuse. Mais tu n'as pas à tout lui dire.''

''Je suis une grande fille.''

Emma soupira. ''C'est juste que – je n'inclus pas ma famille dans ton week-end amusant. Donc je ne veux pas que les moments que nous devons passer avec eux t'agacent.''

Le sourire de Régina s'agrandit. ''Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de me demander de ne pas harceler ta famille, plutôt que de me préparer à les affronter.''

''Quoi ?''

''Miss Swan, je suis une femme d'affaire. Je traite avec des idiots qui blablatent sans arrêt tous les jours. Ma mère a passé sa vie à s'assurer que j'étais meilleure que ces imbéciles autour de moi et à m'apprendre comment me comporter avec eux.''

''Euh...'' Emma resta silencieuse un moment, ses pensées s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Une partie d'elle voulait absolument voir Régina s'en prendre à sa mère, tandis que l'autre ne voulait pas qu'un premier affrontement entre elles ruine le week-end. ''S'il te plaît ne t'en prends pas à ma famille ?''

''Je ne te fais pas la promesse,'' dit la brune qui releva la tête.

''S'il te plaît, Régina.''

Régina rit, se sentant confiante maintenant qu'elle avait le contrôle sur la situation. ''J'aime t'entendre me supplier.''

La blonde fit un sourire en coin. ''Je croyais que ce week-end devait être platonique ?''

''Tu as promis de te comporter correctement, mais pas moi.''

Emma bafouilla, le cerveau en feu. Régina apprécia pendant un instant la tête que fit la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'un mini-van arrive à leur niveau. La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon brun en sortit précipitamment. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Emma et sa tête vint se coller à son ventre.

''Emma ! Tu es en retard !''

''Je sais gamin,'' répondit la blonde en posant sa main sur la tête du garçon, consciente du monde qui l'entourait. Il serra les poings et elle se baissa pour le prendre en retour dans ses bras, fermant les yeux. Régina tapa alors du pied sur le sol et Emma s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Gamin, voici Régina. Régina, je te présente Henry, plus connu sous le nom de 'gamin'. ''

La brune serra la main qu'il lui tendit en les regardant tous les deux. Elle remarqua qu'Henry ressemblait énormément à Emma,certainement du à de forts gènes familiaux. ''Enchantée de te rencontrer, Henry.''

''Tu viens avec nous ?''

''Oui.''

''Maman ne va pas être contente.''

''Tu me laisses m'occuper de maman, d'accord ?'' Répondit Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. ''Bon, tu comptes nous aider à porter nos bagages ?''

Il lui tira la langue. ''Tu comptes me payer ?''

''Pas le moindre centime.'' La blonde le poussa. ''Mais je ne dirai rien à maman à propos de Noël dernier.''

Son visage devint pale. ''D'accord, d'accord. Tu as pas intérêt.''

La blonde fit un signe à Régina pour qu'elle entre dans le véhicule avant d'ajouter : ''Henry va porter ta valise.''

La brune chercha quelques instants dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un billet de cinq dollars. Elle le plaça dans la main d'Henry et fit un petit sourire suffisant. '' On ne peut pas apprendre la valeur du travail si l'on est pas correctement rémunéré.''

''Tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe Emma'', rigola Henry, ''je vais te virer de ton rôle de sœur, et l'engager à ta place.''

''Oh, tu adorerais, n'est-ce pas ?''

''L'opération Cobra débute dès à présent,'' dit-il ''à la fin du week-end, maman et papa se diront : Emma qui ? Régina Swan.''

La blonde rit, non pas parce qu'elle doutait de son affirmation, mais parce qu'elle aimait le 'Régina Swan'. Son regard se porta sur le visage de la brune tout en réfléchissant au fait que cela pourrait être réel. Régina Swan, pensa-t-elle, ou peut-être un nom avec un trait d'union.

La brune entra dans le van et ses yeux entrèrent bizarrement en contact avec ceux de la conductrice, une brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux plissés. Elle garda une expression indifférente et entra. Emma la suivit et sourit à la conductrice.

''Hey, 'Man.''

''Emma. Qui est-ce ?''

''Mon amie Régina. Régina, voici ma mère, Mary-Margaret.''

''Mademoiselle Swan, pourquoi est-elle ici ?''

''Elle est avec moi pour me soutenir moralement.'' Emma porta son regard sur l'autre siège avant. ''Régina, voici mon papa, David . Papa, comment vas-tu ?''

Il fit un grand sourire. ''Très bien, mon canard.''

''Mon canard ?'' murmura Régina à Emma, qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Elle présuma qu'elle devrait attendre pour en savoir plus. ''Si je suis un fardeau, vous pouvez me déposer à l'hôtel le plus proche...''

''Pas question,'' l'interrompit la blonde. '' 'Man, je lui ai promis qu'elle passerait du bon temps ce week-end. Si tu la déposes, tu me déposes en même temps.''

Le visage de Mary Margaret se raidit. ''Emma..''

''Mags, rentrons d'accord ?'' dit David en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. ''Nous dînerons, et tout le monde pourra faire connaissance.''

''D'accord.'' La femme soupira et se détendit un peu, ses épaules s'abaissant. Dès qu'Henry ferma la porte et s'installa derrière, elle s'inséra dans le traffic. Régina agrippa à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, n'étant pas certaine que l'autre femme possédait son permis.

David se retourna. ''Henry, pourquoi ne racontes-tu pas à Emma comment se passe l'école ? ''

''Elle ne veut pas en entendre parler.''

La brune ne manqua pas de remarquer le subit changement d'expression d'Emma avant de prendre la parole : ''Eh bien, même si elle ne veut pas, moi je le veux. En quelle année es-tu, Henry ?''

''En CM2.'' Il lui prêta toute attention et sourit timidement. ''J'ai sauté une classe.''

'' 'Man, je pensais qu'on avait déjà parlé de...'' Emma rougit et stoppa sa phrase. Elle laissa échapper un faible soupir puis se tourna vers Henry. ''Alors, qu'apprends-tu de beau ?''

Pendant qu'Henry déblatérait à propos de la faune et flore aquatique et des fractions, Régina garda son regard braquer sur le visage de la blonde. Elle fut certaine de ne pas tout savoir de leur histoire comme il existait une sorte de tension dans cette famille, dont personne ne semblait vouloir alluder. Le seul qui semblait ne pas en être affecté était Henry. Quelques instants plus tard, la blonde lui rendit son regard et Régina sourit mais lorsqu'elle lui fit un geste d'excuse, elle ne fut pas certaine d'en comprendre les raisons.

''Tu regarderas mon projet de science quand nous serons à la maison ?'' Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Henry la coupa. ''Je parlais à Régina. Tu as déjà vu des photos, Emma. Tu sais ce que c'est alors que Régina ne l'a jamais vu ! Elle peut porter un regard extérieur.''

''Avec plaisir Henry,'' répondit la brune, ''mais seulement si Emma peut le voir aussi.''

Il roula des yeux. ''Ce n'est pas comme si c'était top secret.''

Comme le van changea de file, Emma se pencha. ''Merci, mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'inclure dans la conversation. C'est ma famille, tu t'en rappelles ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais t'y faire participer.''

''D'après ce que je vois, tu es plus étrangère à cette famille que moi.''

La blonde rougit. ''Je... J'ai l'impression de ne pas les connaître. J'ai eu une vision de mes parents pendant toute mon enfance qui est totalement différente à présent.''

La main de Régina glissa le long du siège et se retrouva sur le genou de l'autre femme. ''Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Comme médiateur ?''

''Exactement,'' dit Emma en portant son regard sur la main posée sur son genou. Celle-ci était agréablement chaude, et la blonde n'avait aucune envie de la retirer. ''Désolée pour le comportement du gamin. Il est..'''

''Un enfant.'' Régina reporta son regard sur lui. ''Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les enfants, mais il ne me dérange pas.''

''Vraiment?''

''Pas du tout.''

''Je parlais de ta non-expérience avec les enfants.''

''J'ai été occupée.'' La brune croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et Emma fut immédiatement triste de la perte de la main sur ses cuisses. ''J'ai une demie-soeur, mais elle n'a pas d'enfant. J'ai n'ai simplement jamais été autour d'eux et ne l'ai jamais souhaité.''

''Tu n'as jamais mentionné avoir une soeur.''

''Tu étais plus intéressée à prouver que j'ai n'ai aucun ami plutôt que d'en apprendre plus sur ma famille.''

Emma gloussa. ''Euh, je veux dire, quand tu dis ça de cette façon, je ressemble à une véritable conne.''

''Emma.'' Mary Margaret tourna la tête pour pouvoir jeter un œil à sa fille. ''Langage ! Tu veux qu'Henry grandisse avec un langage pareil ?''

''Le gamin est déjà bien au courant,'' réplique la blonde dans un haussement d'épaules. ''Henry, n'utilise pas le mot 'con', d'accord ? Ni 'putain, merde, saloperie, fait chier' - ''

''Emma,'' coupa sa mère. ''Ce n'était pas une invitation pour-''

''Pour... ? Gâcher le vocabulaire de Henry ?''

''Tu ne l'élèves pas. Tu n'as aucun droit de-''

''Aucun droit ? J'ai-'

''Mesdames,'' interrompit David. ''Même si cette dispute se doit d'arriver, ce n'est ni le temps ni le moment.''

Mary Margaret ferma son clapet, et retourna son attention sur la route. Bien qu'Emma ait énormément de choses à dire, elle se tut immédiatement et s'assit, ses pensées fusant dans son esprit bien plus vite que le véhicule dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le tumulte dans sa tête se calma seulement quand elle sentit la main de Régina sur sa cuisse. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de la brune.

''A quelle heure ont lieu les funérailles demain ?''

Reconnaissante pour ce changement de sujet, même si cette question était morose, David répondit : ''Ah, cela commence à 11h30.''

''Très bien.''

''Puis, nous irons au cimetière. Vous pouvez bien évidemment nous attendre à la maison à la place.''

Mary Margaret renifla, coupant la parole à son mari. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir qui semblait très usagé. Régina se demanda alors si elle serait autant atterrée si sa mère venait à mourir. Sûrement pas, répondit-elle à son propre questionnement.

OoOoOoO

''Belle maison, '' commenta la brune, bien qu'Emma ne fut pas sûre de la sincérité de cette remarque. Connaissant ses antécédents familiaux,elle supposa que Régina essayait d'être polie, et la blonde apprécia cet effort. Après un si long trajet avec sa mère, elle était prête à accepter toute mesure permettant de conserver la paix.

''Merci,'' répondit Mary Margaret, le ton plat. Ses clés cliquetèrent comme ses mains tremblaient nerveusement. ''Henry, va te laver avant qu'on mange.''

''Je ne suis même pas sale.''

''Emma, montre à Régina où elle va dormir.''

La blonde tint fermement sa valise et porta celle de Régina en bandoulière. Elle guida la femme à travers la maison jusqu'à la chambre d'appoint. La brune ne manqua pas de remarquer les portraits de familles et les photos envahissant le lieu, et le visage d'Emma qui y était presque toujours étincelant. Mais les photos s'arrêtaient brusquement à la période lycée d'Emma. La blonde poussa la porte, posa les sacs et ouvrit ses bras.

''Bienvenue dans ma chambre.''

Régina entra lentement et observa longuement la pièce très peu décorée. Pour être honnête, cela ressemblait plus à une chambre d'ami. Elle aperçut une petite figurine de porcelaine et haussa un sourcil.

''D'accord, bon c'est ma chambre quand je suis à la maison. Henry a récupéré la chambre que j'occupais avant.''

''Ce qui explique le manque de touche personnelle dans cette pièce.''

''Tu t'attendais à quoi?'' Emma profita du temps calme qu'elle avait avec Régina. Elle savait que dès qu'elle descendrait, sa mère voudrait avoir une discussion avec elle... et elle ne voulait vraiment pas participer à une nouvelle dispute.

Régina observa Emma. ''Peut-être quelques posters de groupes. J'ai d'abord pensé à ceux de boy bands, mais cela semble trop typique. J'en suis venue à imaginer des posters de groupes de rock.''

''Je ne sais pas si je dois être enchantée ou offensée que tu lises en moi comme cela,'' dit Emma dans un sourire suffisant. ''Tu connais quelques détails intimes sur moi, le sais-tu ?''

''Intimes ?'' Régina baissa le ton de sa voix en un murmure sensuel. ''Ma chère, ce n'est pas du tout intime. Cependant, je serais ravie de t'apprendre ce que sont des détails intimes en te donnant quelques leçons.''

Chaque mot prononcé par la brune firent s'emballer le cœur de l'autre femme qui se lécha les lèvres. ''Sérieusement, tu vas me tuer. J'essaie de rester correcte, Régina. Honorable.''

''Voyez-vous Miss Swan, dans les affaires certains se cachent derrière leur éthique et leur code d'honneur alors que ceux qui réussissent savent quand ils peuvent être malhonnêtes.'' Régina s'approcha et posa un doigt sur le bout du nez d'Emma. Elle le fit descendre lentement près des lèvres de la blonde, puis jusqu'à son menton pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa clavicule. ''Intéressée ?''

Emma attrapa la main vagabonde et pressa les doigts sur ses lèvres. ''Merde, je savais que t'amener ici serait une bonne idée.''

''Emma, nous devons parler ! '' La voix de Mary Margaret se fit entendre depuis la cage d'escalier. ''Laisse ton amie s'installer.''

''Ah,'' grogna-t-elle sans relâcher sa prise jusqu'à ce que la brune se libère pour se déplacer jusqu'au lit.

''Bien, bien, Miss Swan. Allez discuter avec votre mère. Je suis sûre que je serai toujours là quand vous reviendrez.''

''Tu me tues,'' répéta Emma. ''D'ici la fin du week end, je serai morte et tu devras supporter un autre enterrement.''

Régina congédia la blonde et alla ouvrir sa valise. Elle voulait tout d'abord changer de vêtements **.**

Ses habits de voyage étaient beaux pourtant elle les utilisait avant tout pour son confort et non pour le style.

La brune voulait porter une tenue pour le dîner qui intimiderait ses hôtes et attirerait - elle hésita un instant avant de finir sa pensée - son amie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Mary Margaret et Emma allaient parler, mais elle était certaine que cela allait agacer la blonde. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait qu'Emma soit heureuse, elle enfila avec soin un pantalon doré, une chemise cintrée blanche et une veste élégante noire en laissant quelques boutons ouverts de sorte que son décolleté soit visible.

''Je suis sérieuse, Emma. Tu ne peux pas amener qui tu veux dans cette maison sans nous en parler avant.'' Mary Margaret se prépara face à l'adversité. Elle fusilla sa fille du regard, du moins essaya comme elle put, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la frustration d'animer de sa voix.

Emma plissa les yeux. ''Je pensais que c'était ma maison. Je ne peux pas emmener qui je veux ici ?''

''Ne réutilise pas mes mots, Emma. Bien sûr que c'est ta maison, mais tu ne peux pas manquer de respect à ceux habitant ici. Tu es rentrée à la maison pour aller à un enterrement, et non pour une fête. Je suis déçue que ton comportement n'ait pas changé.''

Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Il n'y a rien de mal avec mon comportement. Tu m'as élevée de cette manière, l'esprit libre etc. Tu avais l'habitude de trouver cela mignon. Tu m'as encouragée. Si tu n'aimes pas qui je suis, tu peux te blâmer car c'est toi qui m'as élevée.

''J'ai grandi, Emma, et je suis désolée d'espérer que tu en fasses de même.'' Mary Margaret s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. ''Emma, je t'ai eue quand j'avais seize ans. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, mais je le sais à présent. Je sais que tu penses que c'est trop tard pour que l'on ait une bonne relation, mais pouvons-nous essayer de faire en sorte que cela fonctionne bien ?''

Emma pesta. '' Tu prends toutes les décisions à propos d'Henry-''

''Car je suis sa mère.''

''C'est -''

''C'est la décision que tu as prise il y a dix ans. Tout ce que je te demande maintenant est de ne pas revenir dessus.''

''C'est la décision que tu as prise pour moi.''

Emma s'énerva et s'éloigna, crispée et les poings serrés. Elle fonça droit dans Régina, ce qui faillit la calmer. Pourtant, la conversation avec sa mère continua de peser sur sa poitrine. ''Tu as entendu un bout de notre discussion ?''

''Non,'' mentit Régina. ''Pas un seul mot.''

Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Régina se demanda si Henry savait la vérité - que sa sœur était en fait sa mère. Cela rendrait certainement les réunions de famille bizarres et la brune se demanda qu'elles étaient les sentiments d'Emma par rapport à toute cette histoire. Elle avait pensé à tort que la blonde était incapable de subtilité, de masquer ses émotions, mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux pourquoi. Emma en était totalement capable, et sûrement bien plus qu'elle-même car la blonde pouvait masquer ses sentiments. Régina, quant à elle, ne pouvait cacher sa colère qu'en gardant le silence ou en faisant des remarques blessantes.

''Alors, si tu as faim à un moment ou un autre,'' dit Emma, la coupant de ses pensées, ''voici le garde-manger. Ma mère l'approvisionne très souvent pour le garder plein en disant qu'Henry est un garçon en pleine croissance, etc.''

''Je ne grignote pas entre les repas.''

''Eh bien, moi si.'' La blonde attrapa un paquet de confiseries fruitées, le déchira pour l'ouvrir, et en jeta quelques unes dans sa bouche. ''Mais fais comme chez moi.''

''Ici ? Ma maison ?'' grogna Régina. ''C'est peut-être...''

''Ce n'était pas une invitation pour que tu critiques ma maison.'' Emma rit. ''Tu auras plein d'occasions plus tard.''

Remarquant qu'il y avait toujours une trace de tension dans les mots et le ton de la blonde, Régina s'approcha et lui attrapa le poignet. ''Le meilleur moyen d'avoir le dernier mot lors d'une dispute est de rester calme.''

''Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous disputer...''

''L'instant où tu perds ton sang-froid marque ta défaite. Comme dit ma mère, reste maître de la situation, ou quelqu'un d'autre le fera.''

''Je n'ai pas perdu mon sang-froid.''

''Je veux juste dire-''

''Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Tu étais pratiquement en train de crier, il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne rien entendre.''

''Tu as menti.''

''Et toi aussi.'' Régina se rapprocha, leur nez se touchant. ''Tu m'as dit qu'Henry était ton frère.''

''Non, j'ai juste dit que 'l'enfant' était né. Je n'ai pas dit qui était la mère.''

''Donc il s'agissait d'un mensonge par omission,'' siffla la brune. ''J'ai dit qu'il était ton frère et tu ne m'as pas corrigée.''

''J'étais supposée dire quoi ? Hey personne que je viens juste de rencontrer,'' Emma baissa la voix, devenant presque inaudible, ''l'enfant dont je parle pense qu'il est mon frère, mais en vérité il s'agit de mon fils. Viens chez moi et rencontre mon fameux cercle familial.''

''Un petit avertissement aurait été le bienvenu.''

Emma lutta pour ne pas hausser la voix. ''Cela t'aurait-il fait changer d'avis ? Tu ne serais pas venue avec moi si tu avais su ce petit détail ?''

''Je ne sais pas.'' Régina relâcha son emprise et fronça des sourcils. ''Ce qui m'aurait fait changer d'avis en vérité est ton comportement actuel.''

''Mon comportement ?'' Emma se crispa, comme étant prête à bondir sur sa proie. Elle avait sûrement mal choisi ses mots, pensa Régina, en particulier après la conversation que venait juste d'avoir la blonde. ''Tu as un problème avec mon comportement ?''

''Miss Swan, j'ai accepté de vous accompagner chez vous, mais cette décision a été influencée par votre comportement calme. Cela – qu'importe le mot que vous souhaitez utiliser si 'comportement' ne vous plaît pas - me fait me demander dans quoi je me suis embarquée. J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait une grave erreur.''

Emma fut désemparée. '' Je suis désolée. Écoute, ma mère a tendance à-''

''T'énerver.'' Régina avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à désarmer une bombe. Elle jeta un regard vers la cuisine. ''Pour le bien de mon week-end relaxant, pouvons-nous prétendre que notre discussion n'a pas eu lieu ?''

''Deal. Nous en reparlerons plus tard ?''

''D'accord.''

De cette façon, pensa la brune, il y aurait un 'plus tard' pour elles. Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il arriverait quand le week-end serait terminé – mais elle n'avait aucun scrupule à cette pensée. En effet, la vision d'un futur incluant la femme blonde semblait attirant.

Emma s'installa, comme à son habitude, vers la place du chef de famille et indiqua à Régina de prendre place à côté d'elle. Le reste de la famille arriva au fur et à mesure quelques minutes plus tard. David s'assit à gauche d'Emma, Henry en face, et Mary-Margaret à droite d'Henry. Le plat était tiède, mais comme l'expliqua Mary-Margaret, il aurait été encore chaud si le vol était arrivé à l'heure. Les mots étaient assez innocents, mais pour Régina, cela semblait évident qu'ils étaient dirigés à l'encontre de la blonde.

''La prochaine fois, il faudra prier le Dieu du temps, hein ?''

''Comme Thor ! Papa m'a emmené voir le film la semaine dernière,'' s'enthousiasma Henry. ''Je parie qu'il aurait pu vous permettre d'arriver à l'heure.''

''Je pensais que l'avion avait eu des problèmes techniques.'' Mary-Margaret versa une cuillère de purée de pommes de terre dans son assiette. ''Qu'est-ce que le temps a à voir avec tout ça ?''

''C'était une blague,'' répondit Régina d'un ton plat.

''Je sais,'' répliqua Mary-Margaret, méfiante et blessée.

''Toutes mes excuses dans ce cas. Je présume par votre réaction que vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour.''

Emma fit un sourire suffisant tout en mangeant sa bavette. Elle plaça ses lèvres autour sa fourchette pour cacher son expression. Enfin, pensa-t-elle, quelqu'un capable de répondre à sa mère. Tout le monde dans le coin avait trop de respect pour Mary-Margaret. Le nom 'Blanchard' amenait un certain degré de respect et même si elle avait changé de nom, Mary-Margaret profitait toujours de la réputation de sa famille. Cela avait rendu Emma folle dans sa jeunesse de voir tant de personnes s'en remettre à sa mère. Selon la blonde, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial et ne devrait donc pas pouvoir profiter de la notoriété de son père, Léo.

Pour que la conversation reste plaisante, la blonde donna un petit coup de genou dans celui de Régina. ''Papa fait les meilleures blagues du monde, pas vrai ?''

''Oh, non.'' Henry secoua la tête. ''Pitié, Papa, ne commence pas.''

David regarda immédiatement Henry. ''Comment fait-on aboyer un chat ?''

''Papa,'' se plaignit Henry. ''Tu m'embarrasses.''

''Je le fais exprès.'' David reporta son regard sur Régina. ''Vous connaissez la réponse ?''

''Aucune idée.''

''On lui donne une soucoupe de lait et il lui boit.''

Mary-Margaret rit fortement, mais le reste de la table demeura silencieux. Elle sourit amoureusement à David, avant de rattaquer son repas. Emma échangea un regard avec Régina, qui faisait toujours un petit sourire suffisant de façon hautaine tandis qu'Henry jeta sa serviette en boule sur David, mais l'homme l'évita facilement dû à ses années d'expérience.

Emma grogna. ''Tes blagues s'empirent de jour en jour, Pap's.''

Il haussa les épaules. ''Peut-être que je gâche mes meilleures blagues pour des personnes qui ne les apprécient pas.

''C'était très drôle, chéri.''

''Au sommet de sa splendeur,'' dit Régina, sa voix se faisant encore plus sarcastique. ''Dites moi, David, avez-vous déjà pensé à faire carrière dans le stand-up ?''

''Oh que oui.'' Il fit un large sourire et secoua la tête. ''Je travaille au bureau de police de la ville ce qui inquiète beaucoup Maggie, même si il n'y a pas beaucoup de crimes par ici. Ainsi cela me donne pas mal de temps libre pour pouvoir m'asseoir à mon bureau et écrire des blagues.''

''Emma a mentionné que votre famille était dans les affaires ?''

''Pas la mienne.'' David leva les mains. ''Je suis le fils d'un humble pêcheur. Emma parlait de la famille de Maggie.''

''La compagnie de ma famille est plutôt bien connue dans les parages.''

Régina garda son expression du visage inchangée. ''Je suppose que tout homme d'affaire doit bien commencer quelque part. Dans quelques décennies, je suis certaine que vous serez connue au niveau mondial, donc vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir honte de votre compagnie.''

''Je n'ai pas-'' Mary-Margaret bégaya un instant, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. ''Nous sommes actuellement en pleine négociation, ce qui pourrait nous permettre de décupler nos ressources.''

''Mags, peux-tu laisser ce sujet de discussion pour après le repas ? Emma, quel est le dernier lieu où tu as été ?''

''J'étais au Mexique il y a quelques jours.''

''C'est l'endroit où _Breaking Bad_ est filmé,'' dit Henry en s'agitant sur son siège.

''Vous le laissez regarder cette série ?'' Emma fixa Mary-Margaret, ce qui la fit dévier le regard.

Pendant que la blonde jetait un regard noir à sa mère, Régina glissa sa main sous la table et la posa sur un des genoux d'Emma. Celle-ci la regarda un instant, mais se focalisa à nouveau sur sa mère qui essayait de se trouver des excuses. On pouvait voir de la frustration dans les yeux d'Emma. Régina laissa sa main remonter doucement sur la cuisse de la blonde, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe puis resserra sa prise. Elle vit qu'Emma avait du mal à déglutir ; son plan pour la divertir fonctionnait donc à merveille.

''Je n'ai peut-être pas d'enfant,'' commença Régina, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'aine d'Emma, ''mais je sais qu'il faut garder un oeil sur ce que les enfants regardent. Henry est sous votre responsabilité donc vous ne pouvez pas simplement dire que vous n'aviez pas remarqué. C'est le rôle d'un parent de surveiller ce que fait son enfant. La télévision ne doit pas servir de baby-sitter. Vous devez vous en occuper.''

'' Je sais comment élever mon enfant !''

Au moment où la main de Régina atteignit l'entrejambe de la blonde, celle-ci se leva brusquement. Elle était quasiment sûre d'être rouge écarlate, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester assise pendant que la brune la cherchait. ''J'ai le ventre plein. Merci, papa. Besoin d'aide pour débarrasser ?''

''Non, c'est bon. Pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Régina au parc ?''

''Elle ne veut pas voir ce parc inintéressant.''

''J'en serais ravie. Emma, tu m'as promis que je passerais un week-end amusant. Donc accompagne moi, très chère, et mets-m'en plein la vue.''

La brune prit son assiette, mais se la fit prendre des mains par Mary-Margaret, qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle haussa les épaules ; elle était très bien éduquée et le moins qu'elle puisse faire était de mettre son couvert dans l'évier, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre si l'autre femme souhaitait le faire à sa place. Régina refusait rarement à des personnes volontaires de faire le travail qu'elle aurait du faire seule.

''Je peux venir ?''

''Gamin, va faire tes devoirs.'' Emma ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry, en passant à côté de lui. ''On ira au parc une prochaine fois.''

OoOoOoO

Emma leva la tête pour observer le ciel étoilé et frotta la peau de son pouce avec son auriculaire gauche. Beaucoup de chose se bousculaient dans son esprit , l'affection plus qu'évidente de Régina n'étant pas l'une des moindres.

C'était très flatteur, et tellement attirant mais elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Régina à faire cela. Dès qu'elle étaient sorties de la maison, Régina avait entremêlé leurs bras ensemble, et les avait gardés lier jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le parc.

''Oserais-je te demander à quoi tu penses ?''

''Je peux te poser une question ?''

''Cela semble inévitable. Même si je te disais non, tu me la poserais quand même.'' Régina fit un sourire suffisant pour montrer qu'elle faisait de l'humour.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que tu sembles être ce genre de personne.''

''Je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu...'' Emma s'arrêta, ne savant pas comment exprimer sa question. ''Pourquoi me, euh, montres-tu de l'affection physique? A l'aéroport, tu insistais pour que je garde mes mains de mon côté.''

''A l'aéroport, tu étais une inconnue qui m'invitait dans un endroit étrange. Tu aurais très bien pu être une ancienne meurtrière.''

''Je pourrais toujours en être une.''

''Oui, mais tu as raté pas mal d'opportunités de laisser faire tes pulsions meurtrières.'' Régina remarqua un banc et s'y dirigea, sans se soucier du fait qu'Emma la suive ou non. ''Pendant les heures que nous avons passées à proximité l'une de l'autre, je suppose que j'ai trouvé que tu avais l'air potentiellement moins dangereuse.''

''Ce qui signifie que tu me trouves moins dangereuse et plus agréable à toucher ?''

''Si cela te dérange-''

''Je n'ai jamais dit que cela me dérangeait.'' Emma s'assit sur le banc et passa la main dans ses cheveux. ''Tu sais à quel point tu es attirante, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis plutôt certaine que tu sais à quoi je penses depuis que l'on s'est rencontrées. C'est juste que ce genre de chose ne m'arrive jamais. Je ne fonce pas accidentellement dans la plus sexy des femmes que j'ai jamais rencontrée, et elle ne change pas d'avis à mon propos après quelques heures...''

''Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. La différence étant que maintenant j'ai un minimum confiance en toi.''

''Même si je t'ai menti ?''

''Oui, malgré ta malhonnêteté,'' répondit Régina en roulant des yeux. ''Il y a de nombreuses raisons de cacher des faits à propos de sa famille. J'ai décidé que, compte tenu des circonstances, je comprends ton silence sur ce fait. Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi avant. Et maintenant ?''

''Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.'' Emma passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Régina. ''Après tout, si je ne peux pas faire confiance à la femme qui a touché mon 'hou-ha', à qui puis-je l'accorder ?''

''Tu as de si faibles critères.''

''Nah, je fais juste une exception pour toi.''

''J'avais quelques questions en effet.''

''Je pensais bien que ce serait le cas.''

Régina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. ''Pourquoi ta mère élève-t-elle ton fils ?''

''C'est une longue histoire.''

''La soirée est encore jeune.''

''Je l'étais aussi.'' Emma ferma ses yeux. ''J'avais quinze ans quand j'ai rencontré Neal. J'étais en plein milieu de cette horrible phase de rébellion. Rendue encore plus compliquée par le fait que rien ne semblait pouvoir agacer ma mère, qui avait décider de se la jouer mère cool. Donc j'ai essayé de voler une voiture et de faire une virée avec. Le seul problème était que cette voiture avait déjà été volée. Neal avait dans la vingtaine – mais était dans la même situation que moi. Nous nous sommes rapprochés par notre haine mutuelle pour nos parents. Très vite, nous passions tout notre temps ensemble. Et une chose entraînant l'autre, nous sortions ensemble. Bien évidemment, j'ai caché notre histoire à ma mère. Je voulais avoir quelque chose dans ma vie qu'elle ne pourrait ni toucher ni détruire. Ce que j'avais avec lui – je pensais que c'était spécial. Je pensais qu'il était celui qui m'était destiné en quelque sorte, comme dans les films tu vois ? Mais... le préservatif s'est déchiré. J'étais enceinte, et je ne pouvais plus le cacher à mes parents. Maman l'a découvert et nous a donné un ultimatum – soit Neal partait et ne revenait jamais, soit elle appelait la police. Je suis tombée enceinte à dix-sept ans, mais nous faisions l'amour depuis genre deux semaines après notre rencontre. Il aurait pu être accusé de viol.''

''Je suppose qu'il est parti.''

''Ouais. Le vrai amour, hein ?'' Emma haussa les épaules. ''Je déteste tellement ma mère pour ce qu'elle a fait.''

''Et comment a -t-elle eu la garde d'Henry ?''

Emma pencha la tête en arrière afin de pouvoir regarder les étoiles. ''Le fait que je sois enceinte l'a vraiment bouleversée. Qu'importe ce que j'avais fait avant, elle arrivait toujours à me couvrir. Mais ça ? Impossible. J'avais enfin trouvé un moyen de la faire réagir. Elle a raconté à tout le monde que j'étais partie faire mes études à l'étranger, mais en réalité elle m'a envoyée chez sa grande-tante passer les mois de ma grossesse. Sa grande-tante était assez sympa mais j'ai passé le restant de ma grossesse à détester : je détestais ma mère, je détestais Neal, je me détestais. Et puis il est né. Il m'était impossible de l'éléver. Je n'en suis pas fière, mais j'ai fui. Je l'ai laissé à ma mère, et je me suis enfuie aussi loin que possible. J'avais un ami vivant dans le Colorado qui était d'accord pour m'héberger. Il a veillé sur moi et m'a aidée à comprendre qui j'étais. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à me reprendre, c'était trop tard pour revenir m'imposer dans la vie d'Henry. Maman m'a dit que cela lui provoquerait des dommages irréparables si je lui disais la vérité. Je fous déjà en l'air ma vie – je ne peux pas foutre en l'air la sienne.''

''Comptes-tu lui dire un jour ?''

''J'en ai envie. Je le veux à chaque fois que je le vois. Mais à quoi devrais-je m'attendre ? Qu'il en soit content ?''

''Dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas d'autre enfant ?''

''Comment le pourrais-je ?'' rigola Emma, le cœur brisé. ''Je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper d'un. Pourquoi en voudrais-je un autre ?'' La blonde porta sa main devant ses yeux. ''Personne ne voudrait de moi en tant que mère.''

''Tu étais celle, '' murmura Régina, ''qui m'a dit, il y a quelques heures, que l'on pouvait changer.''

''Et j'aimerais tant que cela soit vrai. Tu n'en as pas idée.''

''Tu m'as amenée ici pour me convaincre de quelque chose, alors que toi-même tu n'y crois pas ?''

''Je crois que les autres peuvent changer – je l'ai déjà vu, tu sais ? Et s'ils peuvent devenir encore plus mauvais, alors il n'y pas de raison qu'ils ne puissent pas devenir meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ?'' Emma repoussa les souvenirs de la conception d'Henry que la discussion avait ramenés. ''Je suppose que j'essaie de le prouver à nous deux.''

Régina se détacha de la blonde pour pouvoir jeter un regard plus profond dans les yeux de cette dernière. ''Il va falloir que vous vous démeniez encore plus, très chère.''

''J'essaie du mieux que je peux.''

''Tu sais ce que je n'ai jamais fait ?'' Demanda la brune en laissant ses doigts traîner au niveau du menton de l'autre femme puis, ils descendirent sur sa chemise. Ce geste la surprit aussi ce raisonnement non sequitur. Emma batailla pour se concentrer et écouter le débit rapide. ''Je n'ai jamais agi de manière irréfléchie. J'ai passé ma vie à faire comme ma mère le voulait, mais tu m'offres un week-end pour faire comme je le désire, sans faire attention aux conséquences.''

'' Tu as envie d'être imprudente ?''

'' Ma mère m'a promis que cet accord allait changer ma vie à jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là, mais – mais j'ai peur que cela signifie la fin de ce qu'il me restait de liberté.'' Régina passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. ''Ces quelques jours sont tout ce qu'il me reste.''

''Et que veux-tu faire durant ces jours ?''

Régina se rapprocha, leurs nez se touchant. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration de la blonde sur ses lèvres. ''J'ai envie de t'embrasser.''

''Tout le temps, tous les jours ?'' Emma détesta sa réponse instinctive, basée sur l'humour. ''Car-''

''Dépêche-toi,'' commanda Régina alors que la blonde se perdait dans ses paroles, que la brune fit taire de la seule façon qui lui traversa l'esprit sur le moment : elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Brusquement, Emma cessa toute conversation et positionna quasiment la brune sur ses genoux, ses doigts posés sur ses cuisses, les yeux fermés.

Régina se mit au dessus de l'autre femme. Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Emma. Lorsque cette dernière lui autorisa l'accès, elle entra avec enthousiasme. Elle ne désirait pas que cela arrive depuis longtemps, mais sur l'instant, elle donnait l'impression d'en avoir envie depuis des mois. Emma la serra très fort et Régina eut la sensation que plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour le moment.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture, qui brisa ce moment de paix. Elle se détacha alors de la blonde, prenant soudainement conscience de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Retourner à la maison ne semblait pas être une option, comme elle ne voulait pas recroiser Mme Swan – et elle était sûre que c'était aussi le cas pour Emma. Son regard se reconcentra sur la blonde, comme celle-ci haletait encore sous elle.

''Quoi ?'' Emma semblait à court de souffle, comme l'était Régina.

''Pas ici.'' Régina se redressa aussi élégamment qu'elle le put. Elle remit Emma sur pied et la mena plus loin dans le parc. S'écartant du chemin, elle choisit une petite zone pleine d'herbe et entourée de plusieurs buissons et arbres qui bloquaient la vue. Emma ne semblait pas gênée d'être poussée d'un coup et de tomber au sol, et elle ne se plaignit pas le moins du monde quand Régina l'embrassa à nouveau.

''Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça,'' murmura Emma, le coeur battant. ''Mais qu'est-on en train de faire ?''

Régina retira la chemise de la blonde, la forçant à s'asseoir de façon inconfortable pour qu'elle puise lancer le vêtement ailleurs. ''Je n'en ai aucune idée.''

Emma batailla avec les boutons de la veste de Régina, puis son chemisier. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'habille de manière si raffinée. Ces vêtements la rendaient tellement attirante, mais étaient bien trop compliqués à enlever. Elle fit attention, par contre, à n'abîmer aucun vêtement pour ne pas que Régina fasse une crise si quelque chose se passait mal. Un seul faux pas pourrait arrêter tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

La main de la brune se fraya un chemin sous le jeans de la blonde, et elle pressa un de ses doigts agile sur son clitoris. Emma inclina sa tête vers l'herbe, et fit une petite moue de plaisir. Alors qu'elle faisait de petits cercles sur le clitoris de la blonde, Régina lui mordit le cou, le suçant suffisamment fort pour que l'autre femme laisse échapper des gémissements, mais pas assez pour que les marques laissés restent plus longtemps que la soirée.

Elle descendit un peu et attrapa avec ses dents le léger soutien gorge de la blonde, le retirant d'un coup sec. Les gémissements silencieux d'Emma devinrent plus forts. Même si le fait de caresser la blonde contre son jeans lui faisait mal au niveau de son poignet, Régina descendit et inséra un doigt. Les hanches de la blonde se détachèrent du sol.

''Merde, Régina.,' dit-elle en serrant les dents. Rassemblant ses forces, Emma renversa la brune à côté d'elle et roula pour arriver à son niveau. Elle défit le pantalon de Régina et le descendit à ses genoux. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais cela lui fournissait un bon accès. Elle se blottit entre ses cuisses, frottant sa hanche contre son aine. ''Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ?''

''Affirmatif.'' Régina entremêla ses doigts dans la chevelure de la blonde et la rapprocha d'elle. ''Et toi ?''

''J'ai promis de garder mes mains de mon côté...''

''Alors utilise ta bouche,'' commanda Régina. Elle l'embrassa avant de pousser la tête d'Emma vers le bas. La blonde fit un sourire suffisant et plaça plusieurs baisers sur les cuisses de la brune. Elle mordit la chair souple puis souffla sur son sexe. Régina fredonna, montrant son appréciation. ''Je ne supplierai pas, Mme Swan.''

''Tu ne fais pas l'amour avec ma mère, Régina,'' cracha Emma.

''Emma.'' Ce mot parvint dans un grognement étranglé, mais Régina était fière d'avoir pu le dire. Elle attrapa l'herbe de ses mains comme Emma commençait le travail.

Emma fit glisser sa main sur le corps de la brune et pinça un de ses mamelons. Régina se tortillait en dessous d'elle – la brune était silencieuse, mais Emma était déterminée à réussir à la faire gémir. Régina, consciente de l'endroit où elles étaient, avait du mal à rester silencieuse. Elle porta une main sur sa bouche au moment où elle sentit la langue d'Emma parcourir son corps.

Comment, se demanda-t-elle, en était-elle arrivée là ? Question logique, elle pouvait assembler les pièces du puzzle, mais sur une échelle plus large, elle n'en était pas sûre. Tout dans sa vie était déjà planifié et décidé – mais elle était là, dans ce parc, à s'envoyer en l'air. C'était la seule chose sauvage qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. C'était comme si elle vivait une sorte d'expérience extra-corporelle, et elle savait qu'elle regretterait sa conduite plus tard. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, elle mordit sa main, ferma ses yeux et laissa Emma la dévaster.

Elle était au bord de l'orgasme quand la blonde inséra un seul doigt. Elle entendit Emma glousser, et dire une petite excuse pour avoir rompu sa promesse, mais elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une chose : à quel point c'était bon d'avoir Emma en elle. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et sa main chercha quelque chose à maintenir – qu'importe ce que ce soit.

Sentant qu'elle avait trouvé un point sensible, la blonde fit des va-et-vient avec son doigt, et quand elle jugea qu'elle ne blesserait pas la brune, elle en inséra un second. Le bassin de son amante se décolla du sol, et Emma eut ce qu'elle cherchait : un cri, même s'il était étouffé et silencieux. Elle se retira alors doucement, appréciant les frémissements qui agitaient le corps de la brune. Elle essuya ses doigts sur l'herbe et se mit de telle façon qu'elle soit face à face. Régina lâcha l'herbe et s'approcha d'Emma pour l'embrasser.

Quand les doigts indécis de Régina entrèrent en contact avec son clitoris, Emma faillit s'évanouir car ses bras avaient du mal à la supporter. Elle mordit la clavicule de la brune. Régina la caressa lentement et laissa la blonde changer leurs positions, nécessitant un contact plus marqué. Régina n'était certes pas du genre à supplier pour obtenir plus pourtant, elle n'avait aucun problème à faire demander plus à la blonde. A chaque fois qu'Emma cherchait à augmenter le contact, Régina reculait.

''Régina,'' dit Emma, impatiente. ''Pourrais-tu par pitié arrêter ?''

''Oh ?'' Régina fit un sourire suffisant, ses doigts excessivement proches de la peau d'Emma. ''Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?''

''Tu sais très bien de quoi j'ai besoin, bordel.''

''Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.''

''Tu vas tellement me le payer.'' Emma trouva en elle la force de pincer l'autre femme. ''Je vais te faire payer pour chaque seconde-''

''Et comment vas-tu faire cela ?''

''Je vais t'attacher.'' Emma baissa le bassin afin de sentir plus la brune, mais cela échoua. ''Je vais te toucher tellement doucement. Tu seras tellement proche de l'orgasme.''

''Cela ne ressemble en rien à une punition.''

''Puis je te laisserai planter là.''

Régina ferma les yeux et laissa des frissons de plaisir parcourir son corps. ''Ai-je été méchante, Emma ?''

''Incroyablement méchan-''

Emma fit un cri aigu au moment où la main de Régina se posa au niveau de son aine. Elle rougit, embarrassée par la stupidité de ce cri mais Régina n'y prêta pas attention. C'était amusant, pensa la brune, ce qui était... différent. Elle avait déjà fait l'amour, mais la plupart de ses partenaires masculins s'inquiétaient seulement de leur plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Sa mère prévoyait généralement ses rendez-vous avec des hommes, alors elle n'était pas vraiment surprise des hommes qu'elle lui choisissait. Ses partenaires féminins, par contre, étaient entièrement de son propre choix, mais aucune d'entre elle n'avait rendu le sexe aussi amusant.

Un chien aboya non loin, faisant revenir les deux femmes à la réalité. Emma attrapa le poignet de la brune, les joues rougies. ''Euh, peut-être que nous devrions continuer ailleurs ? Par exemple, mon lit serait un bon début.''

A moitié apeurée que la magie du moment ait disparu, Régina se releva bizarrement et se redressa. On n'aurait pas dit qu'elle avait fait une chute dans l'herbe. Emma, quant à elle, avait les cheveux en bataille qui ne voulaient pas se remettre correctement. Cette femme, pensa Régina, était si imparfait et pourtant si parfaite. Dommage, songea-t-elle, que la blonde ne fasse pas plus d'effort. Cora aurait pu approuver son choix dans ce cas. Malgré cela, la vie de Régina allait changer, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Cette soirée, par contre, était entièrement sienne. Elle lia ses doigts à ceux d'Emma comme elles marchaient pour rentrer à la maison. La blonde serra sa main très fort, perdue dans ses pensées. Malgré ses défauts, Régina était toujours là. C'était vraiment impressionnant, songea-t-elle. La plupart de ses relations amoureuses, si elle osait mettre Régina dans la même catégorie, avaient été très courtes. Soit elles découvraient son étrange situation familiale et la quittaient, ou sinon elle les repoussait quand elles se rapprochaient trop d'elle. Jusqu'à présent, peut-être dû au fait qu'elles sachent toutes deux que cette situation devait être brève, elle se sentait à l'aise, profitant simplement du peu de temps qu'elles avaient ensemble.

''Je suis désolée d'avoir rompu ma promesse.''

''Je crois qu'il y a des moyens pour avoir ma permission.''

''Ah.'' Emma leva leurs mains jointes pour les porter à ses lèvres et embrasser le dos de la main de Régina. ''J'espère que tu ne reviendras pas sur ce que tu viens de dire.''

Régina regarda la façon dont les yeux de la blonde brillaient à la lumière des réverbères. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle se sentait bien – et qu'il n'y ait rien qu'elle ne puisse en tirer.

* * *

 _Merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis ou juste un encouragement, c'est toujours motivant et cela me permettra peut-être de trouver la motivation pour traduire plus rapidement._

 _Je remercie Summerspell pour son aide et ses encouragements._

 _A bientôt :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

Delayed 4

 **Eh non vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite de l'histoire. J'ai été encouragée par vos reviews et j'ai donc traduit bien plus vite que d'habitude.**

 **Merci aux guests qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui je ne peux pas répondre.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir et me motive davantage pour traduire la suite**

* * *

Régina se leva avant Emma, non pas parce qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée mais à cause de son téléphone qui vibrait sous l'oreiller. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait atterri à cet endroit, mais elle le prit rapidement et répondit pour ne pas que le bruit réveille la femme nue qui dormait à côté d'elle. En saluant sa mère, Régina se para rapidement d'un pyjama en satin et se dirigea d'un pas vif dans le couloir.

''As-tu une quelconque idée de ce que tu as fait ?''

La brune erra dans les couloirs silencieux de la maison des Swan, puis trouva le salon et s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté d'une fenêtre. Elle plaça sa tête contre la vitre glacée et soupira. ''Qu'ai-je donc fait, mère ?''

''Tu as manqué la réunion.''

''Poursuivez-moi pour transgression de l'autorité dans ce cas.'' Régina fut étonnée d'arriver à garder son calme aussi facilement, surtout avec la nuit épuisante qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ne savait pas comment elles avaient réussi à rester aussi silencieuses, ou même à quelle heure elle s'étaient finalement endormies, mais Emma l'avait complètement épuisée. Dans cet état, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir gérer tout ce que sa mère pouvait lui balancer. ''Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que mon vol serait retardé.''

''Tu m'as mise dans une très mauvaise position,'' cracha Cora. ''Je pensais que tu avais grandi et mûri, Régina. Tes actions ont des conséquences et-''

''J'en suis consciente mère,'' l'interrompit la brune, ''mais je ne suis pas en faute cette fois-ci.''

''Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies.''

''Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'instant.''

''J'ai prévu une autre réunion plus tard dans la journée. Nous sommes très chanceux que ton erreur ne nous ait pas coûté ce contrat.''

''Je ne peux pas être là.''

''Que veux-tu dire par là ?''

''Juste ce que je viens de dire.'' Régina ferma les yeux, commençant à perdre son calme. Cora avait le don de l'énerver. Juste pour une fois, elle voulait que sa mère comprenne qu'elle avait des besoins et des désirs autre que sa compagnie. ''Je ne peux pas être là ce week-end.''

''Et pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer la raison ?'' La voix de Cora se fit plus stricte, donnant l'impression à Régina qu'un piège à souris était prêt à bondir pour se refermer sur son cou.

''J'ai besoin de ce week-end pour me reposer, mère.''

''Tu prends bien trop pour ce que tu donnes en échange.''

Régina vacilla un instant puis se crispa. Ses sourcils se rejoignirent, et la même haine habituelle revint à la surface. ''J'ai donné ma vie à la compagnie, mère, et maintenant je demande deux fichus jours- '

''Très bien.''

''-pour juste-'' Régina s'arrêta. ''Très bien ?''

''J'avais vraisemblablement tort sur tes priorités, Régina. Donc d'accord. Prends ce week-end pour agir de manière frivole. Cependant, tu n'auras plus rien à t'occuper quand tu reviendras.''

''Ce n'est pas juste.''

''Juste ?'' grogna Cora. ''Le monde n'est pas juste, très chère. Le monde avantage ceux qui le méritent, et tu n'es pas dans ce cas.''

''Mère... J'ai passé ma vie à faire de mon mieux pour vous et la compagnie.''

''Tu ne fais que te répéter. Je ne te demande pas beaucoup pour me montrer tes... efforts.'' Régina entendait pratiquement sa mère ricaner en disant ce dernier mot, qui semblait poison à travers le téléphone. ''Soit tu viens à la réunion, soit tu n'es plus la bienvenue à la maison.''

''J'ai suffisamment contribué.''

''Tu préfères discuter avec ton imbécile de père.''

''Que je sache, il s'agissait de l'affaire de papa au début,'' affirma la brune. ''Bien sûr que je parle avec lui.''

''Parler avec lui ne fait pas augmenter notre chiffre d'affaire.''

Régina fronça les sourcils. ''Et quels vont être les bénéfices de ce contrat ? Nous n'avons pas besoin que de stupides petits commerces vendent nos produits.''

''Astreins-toi de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Régina. Notre compagnie s'est toujours dirigée aux plus riches, et le fera toujours, mais il reste un certain nombre de personnes qui peuvent nous faire gagner de l'argent. Notre meilleure chance de créer cette opportunité a été gâchée à cause de-''

''Quand a lieu la réunion ?''

OoOoOoOoO

Emma se réveilla lentement, un peu sonnée et de mauvaise humeur. Elle frotta ses yeux et essaya de deviner ce qui manquait dans sa chambre. Son regard s'arrêta sur la valise de Régina. Ah, Régina n'était plus là. Elle ne pouvait pas être allée bien loin, aussi Emma se dandina pour pouvoir enfiler à la fois une paire de chaussures et un débardeur et sortit de la chambre. L'odeur enivrante du café la mena dans la cuisine, où elle trouva la brune, assise au niveau de la table, qui broyait du noir.

''Tu te lèves tôt.''

''Oui.''

Emma se dirigea vers des tiroirs de rangement, et chercha jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le mug dans lequel Régina buvait. Il était noir, avec deux cygnes gracieusement entremêlés et c'était pour ainsi dire le préféré de la blonde. ''Euh-''

''Laisse moi deviner,'' répondit Régina sèchement. ''Je suis sur ton siège ? Non. J'utilise ta tasse ?''

''Ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne.'' La blonde rougit. ''Et puis après cette nuit, ce qui est à moi est à toi etc.''

Régina roula des yeux. ''Je pensais que j'étais plutôt claire à propos de cette nuit.''

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Régina ce matin. Emma attrapa un autre mug, moins spécial, et y versa le liquide noir, et chaud, puis le but d'une traite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi fort, sa mère faisant des concoctions qui généralement n'avaient pas beaucoup de goût, mais elle l'avala comme si elle avait absolument besoin de cette saveur forte et amère. Sa capacité à réfléchir s'améliora, la caféine commençant à faire effet.

''Euh, à quel propos ?''

''Même si nous avons partagé une nuit intéressante ensemble, cela ne doit pas se reproduire.''

''Tu es en train d'insinuer que...'' Emma s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Que nous – que je suis-''

''Une erreur ?'' Régina serra son mug plus fortement, ''sur le long terme, la réponse est oui.''

Emma resserra les lèvres. Cette version de Régina n'avait plus rien à voir avec la femme qui l'avait embrassée si délicieusement la nuit dernière. Elle en déduisit qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose.

Consciente que l'autre femme était d'humeur plutôt hostile, la blonde posa sa tasse sur la table, s'assit puis essaya de réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet. Elle rencontra le regard de Régina qui était plutôt hésitant. Le simple fait que la brune ne puisse pas la regarder dans les yeux lui laissa présager que quelque chose la troublait.

''Eh bien, pour ce que cela vaut, je ne peux imaginer quelqu'un osant dire que passer une nuit avec toi serait une erreur.'' Emma fit un large sourire, faisait de son mieux pour sembler joyeuse, de marbre face aux mots de la brune. ''En fait, cette nuit est probablement le deuxième meilleur souvenir que j'ai dans ma mémoire. ''

Malgré son humeur ronchonne, Régina haussa les sourcils. ''Et peux-tu me dire quel est le numéro un ?''

Emma se rapprocha et murmura : ''C'est un secret.''

''Dis-moi.''

''Et comment puis-je être sûre que tu ne vas pas me crier dessus ?

Régina roula les yeux. ''Tu penses que ton secret est suffisamment piquant pour m'énerver ?''

Emma se réinstalla sur sa chaise. ''Peut-être que j'aime bien créer l'ambiance.''

''Et quelle ambiance ?'' Régina se démena pour ne pas sourire. Elle se gronda elle-même, ne pouvant pas laisser Emma s'apercevoir qu'elle était presque de bonne humeur à présent.

''Celle où tu ne ressembles pas au chiot le plus triste du monde.''

''Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu viens de me traiter de chien ?''

''Un chiot,'' corrigea Emma. Elle but une gorgée de son café et examina le visage de la brune. ''Si tu étais un chien, tu serais sûrement un pit-bull, tu as mauvaise réputation mais si tu la gères bien-''

''Je ne suis pas un chien.''

''Sais-tu quelle race de chien je serais ?''

C'était dément, pensa Régina. Malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête et de demander : ''Quelle race ?''

''Je suis aussi un pit-bull. Je n'ai pas su gérer certains passages de ma vie, donc quelque fois j'ai eu besoin de me lâcher. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin d'une muselière ou je pourrais vraiment blesser quelqu'un.'' Emma fixa la brune. ''Donc je comprends quand quelqu'un essaie de me blesser.''

''Ne prétends pas pouvoir me comprendre.''

''Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis le moment où nous sommes allées nous coucher et maintenant ?''

Régina trouvait Emma vraiment impertinente. Elle s'assit en silence, furieuse que la jeune femme ose l'agacer en lui posant ce genre de questions sans aucun ménagement. La blonde n'était en aucun cas son amie intime, ni même sa confidente, ou encore moins sa thérapeute, aussi elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça. Jamais elle dirait ce qui la troublait, même si c'était la femme qui -

Régina fronça les sourcils. Emma avait vraiment débarqué dans sa vie. Elle l'avait, dans un sens, totalement charmée, mais pas romantiquement – plutôt comme si elle lui avait enlevé quelque chose, puis l'avait récupéré. Malgré cette rescousse, cela n'effaçait en rien le fait que la blonde avait provoqué sa chute en premier lieu.

Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête actuellement ce qu'elle pensait être important avant ne semblait à présent plus si urgent. Et ce qui semblait inintéressant quelques jours plus tôt était devenu soudainement sa première priorité. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était supposée faire, et c'était entièrement la faute d'Emma.

Évitant le regard de la blonde, elle reporta son attention sur son café, et regarda les petits tourbillons de fumée s'élever puis disparaître. Elle ne lui devait pas de réponse. A ce qu'elle sache, Emma avait rompu sa promesse, ce qui signifiait que Régna pouvait partir à tout moment sans avoir à se sentir coupable ou ressentir un quelconque sentiment de doute. Mais Emma la regardait avec un foutu regard si attentionné. Et Régina avait envie à la fois de s'énerver contre cette femme mais aussi de tout lui raconter. Cette dualité de désirs ne faisait rien de plus que la rendre encore plus confuse.

Cela faisait des années que personne ne l'avait regardée de cette façon – comme si ce qu'elle allait dire avait réellement de l'importance. Elle porta le mug à ses lèvres et but lentement, détestant le fait que ses mains soit en train de trembler. Elle sut quel était le problème : la dernière personne à qui elle avait fait confiance avait disparu de sa vie, ne laissant rien derrière elle à part deux phrases écrites sur un bout de papier. Il avait emporté son cœur avec lui aussi.

Régina ramena son regard sur la blonde et se demanda en quoi cette femme était différente.

''Écoute, si c'est vraiment un problème, tu n'as pas à me répondre maintenant,'' céda la blonde. ''Je veux juste que tu saches que je m'en préoccupe vraiment, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, ou un stupide stratagème ou qu'importe-''

''Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te le dire puisque dans deux jours tu ne signifieras plus rien pour moi.''

''Ce qui implique qu'actuellement je signifie quelque chose pour toi.''

Régina la fixa, espérant que son regard suffirait à faire exploser sa tête. ''Je n'ai rien dit de tel.''

''Bien sûr.'' Emma attendit un instant, se demandant si Régina allait en dire plus. ''Écoute, le gamin est le premier de mon top ten.''

''Tu aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes ?''

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un stratagème pour changer de sujet, Emma aurait pu l'en empêcher mais elle haussa les épaules. ''Ouais. Un peu, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit au courant.''

''Au courant de quoi ?'' Henry bailla en entrant dans la cuisine. Il fit traîner ses pieds en se dirigeant vers le garde-manger, puis l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans. Il trouva finalement son paquet de céréales et en versa dans son bol.

Emma se mit à pâlir, donc Régina décida de lui répondre en mentant : ''Nous parlions de ton grand-père.''

''Ouais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire adieu, pour qu'il sache que je l'aimais.''

Si Henry avait été plus réveillé, il aurait pu remarquer le ton tendu d'Emma. Mais fatigué comme il était, la seule chose à laquelle il put penser était de manger ses céréales sans en mettre partout à côté. Il s'écroula sur sa chaise et commença à manger.

''Ces céréales n'ont aucune valeur nutritionnelle.''

''Elles sont bonnes.''

''Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. Tu devrais manger quelque chose qui te donne suffisamment d'énergie pour tenir jusqu'à midi.''

Il tourna la tête. ''Tu sais préparer de bons œufs ?''

Régina fit un sourire suffisant et se leva. ''Comment veux-tu qu'ils soient préparés ?''

''Je veux des œufs tournés.'' Il la regarda avec attention, observant tous ses faits et gestes. ''Il y a aussi du bacon dans le frigo... ?''

''Très bien.''

Il tourna la tête vers Emma. ''Elle est clairement en train de gagner.''

''Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait une compétition,'' rétorqua la blonde. Ses mots la blessèrent légèrement, même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté derrière. Elle était fatiguée de se faire toujours remplacer d'abord par sa mère et maintenant par sa nouvelle amie. Elle n'était pas une assez bonne mère, et apparemment pas une assez bonne sœur aussi. ''Tu ne peux pas nous compter ensemble ? Comme un cou- comme des amies ?''

''Tu ne comprends pas Emma. Un numéro un entraîne toujours un numéro deux.''

''Tu es numéro 2.''

Il lui tira la langue. ''Si tu veux être ma sœur, tu devrais être plus gentille avec moi.''

''Henry.'' Régina tenait dans une main ses œufs, et dans l'autre une poêle à frire. ''Si tu veux avoir ton petit-déjeuner, tu devrais dire à Emma combien elle est important à tes yeux.''

Il fronça les sourcils. ''Et soudainement apparaît une troisième place.''

''Nous ne sommes que deux.'' Emma pencha la tête. ''Explique moi comment il pourrait y avoir une troisième place.''

''J'ai décidé que j'entrais aussi dans la course.''

''Pour devenir ta propre sœur ?'' Emma rit, même si elle ne trouvait pas cela drôle.

Régina grogna. ''Tu ne peux pas changer les règles quand ça te chante.''

''Pourquoi pas ?'' Il fit un large sourire. ''Il s'agit de mon concours n'est-ce pas ?''

''Et si tu gagnes ? Comment feras-tu pour être ta propre sœur ?''

''Euuh...'' Il se gratta la tête. ''Peut-on en reparler plus tard ? Il est bien trop tôt pour réfléchir.''

''D'accord.'' Emma se cala sur son siège. En fait, il n'y aurait aucun bon moment pour parler de ça. Peut-être que si Régina ne l'avait pas repoussée avec autant de force, la remarque d'Henry ne l'aurait pas autant touchée. Il semblait que personne dans cette maison ne voulait vraiment la voir maintenant.

''Bonjour.'' Mary-Margaret arriva dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. Elle s'arrêta un instant quand elle aperçut Régina préparer le petit-déjeuner puis sourit. ''C'est très gentil de votre part de faire le petit-déjeuner, je prendrai des œufs brouillés.''

Emma vit la mâchoire de la brune se contracter, mais plutôt que de s'emporter contre Mary-Margaret qui pensait qu'elle allait faire le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, Régina fit simplement un hochement de tête. Intéressant, pensa la blonde. Elle était consciente que la brune avait du tact mais elle savait très bien qu'elle s'était levée du mauvais pied. Si seulement elle était capable d'agir de cette façon avec sa mère, se plaignit-elle en silence. La vie dans la maison des Swan serait tellement plus paisible à chacune de ses visites. C'était son problème : elle était juste elle-même et n'était pas capable de s'adapter à ce que les autres attendaient d'elle, ce qui provoquait des tensions.

David arriva peu après. Il fit un bisou sur la joue de Mary-Margaret avant de se diriger vers la cuisinière. ''Je vais faire du pain perdu. Vous en voulez, Régina ?''

''Avec grand plaisir.''

''Em ?''

''Non merci.''

Il fixa sa tasse de café et sourit : ''Waouh, quel repas équilibré.''

Elle lui tira la langue et se leva. Consciente de toutes les paires d'yeux posés sur elle, elle se dirigea vers la porte comme si de rien n'était et leva une main au moment de quitter la pièce. ''Je vais marcher un peu. Je serai bientôt de retour.''

''Tu vas rater le petit-déjeuner familial-''

''Je n'ai pas envie de petit-déjeuner, maman.'' Emma descendit vers le hall à pas lourds avant que sa mère ne puisse la mettre plus en colère. Elle se sentait vraiment mal de laisser Régina gérer sa mère, mais celle-ci lui avait donné tant de sentiments intenses à gérer. C'était juste, en quelque sorte. Elle essuya ses larmes pendant qu'elle mettait ses chaussures histoire d'avoir l'air présentable à l'extérieur.

Régina observa la blonde partir et ressentie un sentiment étranger s'immiscer dans son esprit. Elle retourna son attention sur les œufs dans la poêle : ils frétillaient. Cette vision ne lui donna aucune réponse. Serait-il possible qu'elle ressente une forme de regret ? Elle passa sa spatule sous l'œuf pour le cuire comme Henry le désirait mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Elle devait à Emma une explication. C'était l'essentiel, décida-t-elle. Elle avait agi comme une mal élevée, ce qui avait eu un mauvais effet sur l'autre femme, donc, dans un sens, elle était entièrement responsable de la mauvaise humeur de la blonde et de sa soudaine sortie. Tout en mettant les œufs dans une assiette, elle se demanda comment Emma voudrait manger ses œufs. Henry la remercia mais elle l'entendit à peine.

''Vous pouvez aller à sa poursuite, vous savez.'' David interrompit ses pensées avec ce petit commentaire. ''Je peux préparer les œufs de Mary-Margaret.''

''Elle veut être seule.''

''Vous l'a-t-elle dit ? Ou vous le présumez juste ?''

Régina le fixa d'un air ahuri. ''Que voulez-vous dire ?''

''Emma n'a jamais été honnête à propos de tout ça. Je pense qu'elle est confuse. Elle ne sait pas comment demander pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Je suppose que nous ne lui avons pas très bien montré comment faire quand elle était petite.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''J'ai fini par accepter le fait que je ne serai jamais le père dont elle a besoin. Le fait est que quelque fois elle agit d'une manière car elle a besoin de quelque chose venant d'une personne, mais elle n'a absolument aucune idée de ce dont elle a besoin, ni à qui demander, et encore moins comment demander.''

''Donc vous pensez qu'elle s'est enfuie en espérant que j'allais la suivre ?''

''Je ne pense pas que c'est aussi simple. Mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de vous.''

''Vous ne me connaissez pas,'' dit Régina. ''Comment pouvez-vous savoir si je suis quelqu'un de bien pour votre fille ?''

''J'ai un bon feeling à ton propos.'' Il lui fit un clin d'œil. ''Maintenant, pars la rejoindre.''

OoOoOoOoO

Emma s'assit sur un banc du parc et fronça les sourcils à chaque personne qui passait devant elle. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait l'habitude d'inventer des petites histoires sur les étrangers qu'elle voyait, mais elle n'avait jamais autant voulu en être un, jusqu'à maintenant. Un homme avec une casquette de base-ball et un pull passa en courant à côté d'elle, sa vie était probablement plus facile que celle de la blonde. Il devait être une sorte de prof qui aimait son travail et qui était récompensé chaque jour grâce à l'influence qu'il avait sur la vie de ses élèves. Elle ferma les yeux tout en souhaitant être quelqu'un d'autre.

''Emma.''

Sincèrement, pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Régina s'approcher d'elle. La femme avait une démarche sexy et Emma porta son regard au niveau de ses hanches. ''Qu'est-il arrivé à ton petit-déjeuner ?''

''Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes.''

''Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée,'' répondit Emma sans conviction.

''C'est la raison pour laquelle tu l'as manqué, je suppose. Tu te punis toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Je-'' Emma gigota. ''Bon d'accord, ça m'arrive. Mais ne le faisons-nous pas tous ? Je veux dire, pourquoi devrions nous être récompensés quand quelque chose de bien arrive, et pas le contraire quand quelque chose de mal se passe.''

''Et que penses-tu avoir fait de mal ?''

Emma haussa les épaules. ''J'en sais rien. Mais c'est suffisamment mal pour que tu ne m'apprécies plus du tout.''

''Tu n'as rien fait de mal.''

''Alors j'ai tout gâché ou je n'ai pas fait quelque chose que j'étais supposée faire. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre-''

''Ce qui arrive, Emma, n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la mienne d'ailleurs.''

''Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? Pour apaiser les tensions entre nous ?''

''J'ai parlé à ma mère ce matin.''

Emma attendit pendant que Régina s'installait à côté d'elle. ''Ah oui ?''

''Elle était vraiment en colère que j'ai raté la réunion ce matin. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à réparer les dégâts. J'ai une réunion plus tard cet après-midi.''

''Sérieusement ?''

''J'étais folle de penser que je pourrais prendre quelques jours de congé.''

''Tiens lui tête.''

''Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple.''

''Je suis la pro de la rébellion, Régina. C'est simple. Tu as juste à ne pas faire attention à leurs menaces.''

''Si je ne participe pas à cette réunion, je vais perdre ma place dans la société.''

''Eh bien ça craint.''

''C'est une manière de la dire.'' Régina regarda une femme musclée promenant ses trois chiens. Cette femme gronda un de ses chiens qui allait près des chaussures de la blonde. Elle eut l'impression que les gens avaient une vie tellement plus simple que la sienne.

''As-tu déjà réfléchi à faire quelque chose d'autre ?''

''Comme quoi ?''

''Tu es une brillante femme d'affaires, Régina. Pourquoi devrais-tu travailler pour ta mère ?''

''Tu penses vraiment que ma mère m'écrirait une lettre de recommandation ? Ou donnerait un très bon retour à mon futur employeur ? Si je quittais l'entreprise, elle ferait tout pour me fermer toutes les portes possibles et me rendre la vie impossible.''

''En es-tu sûre ? Je veux dire, certaines mères peuvent craindre et tout, mais est-ce que la tienne ferait vraiment cela ?''

''Ma mère ne se préoccupe pas du tout de moi – la tienne se préoccupe trop. Nous sommes plutôt bien partie pour faire partie d'une sitcom ringarde des années 90.'' Régina souffla. ''Si tu penses pouvoir mettre au clair cette situation-''

''Je n'essaie pas. Je... je veux juste que tu aies des alternatives. Peut-être que cela va te paraître bizarre, et très précipité, mais, euuh, si tu as besoin d'un endroit où rester, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi. Je prendrai soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu saches ce que tu as envie de faire.''

''Tu as raison. C'est bien trop tôt.'' Régina ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement réconfortée.

''Mais peu importe, d'accord ?'' Emma tapa du pied contre le sol. ''Elle te met la pression pour que tu fasses exactement ce qu'elle veut, et je ne veux pas que tu sois obligée de le faire. Donc qu'importe. Si tu veux assister à ta réunion, on va tout faire pour que tu y sois. Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as pas à le faire.''

Régina plaça lentement sa main sur celle d'Emma. ''Puis-je y réfléchir ?''

''Bien évidemment, tu as jusqu'à ce que tu doives partir pour ta réunion.''

''C'est prévu tôt dans la soirée.''

''Tu as jusqu'à tôt dans la soirée dans ce cas.'' Emma sourit et attendit que la brune la regarde. ''Nous ferons tout pour ce que cela soit possible, d'accord ?''

A contrecœur, Régina approuva. ''D'accord.''

OoOoOoOoO

Emma trouva que voir autant de membres de sa famille réunis était vraiment stressant. Elle détestait le côté superficiel de cette réunion – certains personnes n'en avaient rien eu à faire lorsqu'elle avait disparu à ses 18 ans. Et d'autres qui connaissaient la vérité à propos d'Henry avaient été vraiment très dures avec elle. Mais à ce moment, à cause de l'enterrement et de l'ambiance mortuaire, ils clamaient tous être contents de la voir. Elle voulait rouler des yeux, mais avait suffisamment de tact pour ne pas montrer son agacement. Un simple mauvais comportement leur donnerait encore une occasion de parler sur elle.

La seule partie agréable de l'enterrement fut que Régina était constamment sur ses épaules, marmonnant des commentaires sur les membres de sa famille qui essayaient de faire bonne figure devant Emma. La brune était très forte pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie lorsqu'il s'agissait des faiblesses des autres afin de les tailler ensuite en mille morceaux. De ce fait, la blonde ne sut pas si son cousin pleurait à cause de l'occasion, ou parce que Régina lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait une voix très aiguë.

''Emma, cela fait plaisir de te revoir.''

Emma se soumit à une embrassade bien trop forte, et un bisou sur la joue qui lui donna des frissons. ''Tante Mary.''

Marianne se recula, les yeux brillants. ''Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Plusieurs années, au moins .''

''La dernière fois dont je me souviens, toi, Robbie et Rubes jouaient au gendarme et au voleur.''

''Donc bien plus que quelques années.'' Emma haussa les épaules.

''Ils m'ont posé des questions à ton propos. Ruby est fiancée ! Elle voudrait savoir ton adresse pour t'envoyer son faire-part.''

''J'ai beaucoup déménagé.''

''Ou avez-vous trouvé votre robe ?'' Régina leva un sourcil de façon hautaine. ''Dans un magasin d'occasions ?''

Le sourire de Marianne s'évanouit. ''Hein ? Non, je l'ai achetée chez _Lord and Taylor_ ''

''J'espère que vous avez gardé le ticket de caisse. Même si généralement on en a pour son argent, vous semblez avoir payé bien plus que nécessaire pour cette robe de si mauvaise qualité.''

Emma était impressionnée : après avoir entendu Mary parler juste une minute, Régina avait deviné que celle-ci se basait uniquement sur le prix de ses achats et n'avait aucun sens de la mode. Cette femme avait porté tellement d'atrocités dans le passé, juste parce qu'ils coûtaient

plus de cent dollars chacun. Ruby, la fille de Mary s'était sentie tellement embarrassée à de nombreuses occasions elle avait hérité du sens de la mode de son père, et détestait que sa mère soit une catastrophe dans ce domaine.

Avant que Mary ne soit totalement outragée par les propos de la brune, Ruby serra Emma dans ses bras avec un sourire niais. Régina remarqua que la blonde ne semblait pas être dérangée par le contact, et qu'elle rendit l'embrassade. Elle ne tenterait pas d'embêter cette femme-là. Malgré l'occasion formelle et morbide, les lèvres de Ruby portait du rouge à lèvres scintillant – un choix très apprécié par Régina. Un événement triste pouvait quand même être classe.

''Emma, dis moi que tu restes plusieurs jours. Il faut absolument qu'on rattrape le temps perdu.'' Ruby recula et pointa son doigt en face d'Emma. Une grande bague en diamant sur sa main droite brillait à la lumière, et Emma saisit sa main en plein vol.

''Rubes, l'année dernière tu étais toujours célibataire, et en profitais bien. Et maintenant tu es fiancée ? Que s'est-il passé ?''

Ruby sourit. ''J'ai trouvé le gros lot. Il est quelque part pas loin. En parlant de ce qu'il s'est passé, qui est cette femme ? Et où l'as-tu rencontrée ?''

Régina laissa Emma répondre à l'interrogatoire de Ruby, ne l'ayant jamais vue aussi excitée de revoir un membre de sa famille avant. Emma rougit. ''Il s'agit de Régina Mills. C'est une amie. Je lui ai demandé de venir comme, tu sais, soutien moral.''

''Mills ?'' Ruby fronça les sourcils. ''Pourquoi ce nom me semble si familier ?''

Son frère passa son bras autour de ses épaules. ''Parce que, chère sœur, il s'agit du nom de la femme avec qui le vieux faisait affaire.''

Régina fronça les sourcils. ''Votre grand-père faisait affaire avec une femme Mills ?''

''Caroline ?'' Il secoua la tête. ''Non, mais un nom y ressemblant.''

''Cora ?''

Ses yeux s'éclaircirent en la regardant. ''C'est ça. Bonjour, d'ailleurs, je m'appelle Robin – Robbie pour mes amis. Tu voudrais en faire partie ?''

Régina pensa qu'il était beau avec son sourire sournois et ses yeux dansant **.** Quelques années auparavant, il aurait été exactement le genre d'homme avec qui elle aurait aimé passer la soirée. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'Emma.

''Rob, laisse la tranquille, '' dit Emma d'un ton sec. Elle n'était pas jalouse et possessive envers Régina – elle savait juste comment son cousin fonctionnait et ne voulait pas que le week-end de la brune soit gâché.

''Ou bien,'' gloussa Robin, ''comme ma charmante cousine, tu peux m'appeler Rob.''

Régina remarqua la blonde se tendre mais elle se retint de répondre trop méchamment. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma se rende compte à quel point elle était investie dans leur ''relation'. Robin était charmant et, manifestement il se fiait beaucoup à son sourire pour s'en tirer – mais elle avait appris à gérer ce type d'homme dès son enfance.

''Robbie sera parfait,'' répondit Régina tout en souriant.

Il fit un large sourire, pensant sûrement que son charme fonctionnait. ''Et comment t'appelles-tu ?''

''Regina Mills.''

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. ''Attends – vraiment ?''

''Oui.''

''Quelle affreuse coïncidence hein ? Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'obligeant à se reculer.

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.''

''Rencontrer la femme que je dois épouser à un enterrement.'' Il fit un grand sourire. ''Cela sera une bonne anecdote à raconter à nos petits enfants.''

Elle fronça les sourcils. ''C'est la chose la plus présomptueuse-''

''Ce n'est pas une blague. Nos parents l'ont arrangé. Ils ne t'en ont pas parlé ? Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.''

Emma eut l'impression que de l'acide était en train de brûler son estomac – cela faisait horriblement mal. La douleur se transmit jusqu'à sa poitrine et sa langue. ''C'est vraiment n'importe quoi Rob. Draguer des filles à l'enterrement de ton grand-père .''

''Pas de mensonge, je te le promets.'' Il s'approcha de la brune et lui prit la main. ''Je n'étais pas content de savoir que j'étais promis à quelqu'un – mais maintenant que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être au mariage.''

Régina le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève sa main. ''Peut-être que tu n'es pas familier avec la notion de consentement, Robbie, mais tu ne peux pas te marier si l'un des partis ne veut pas.''

''Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est.'' Il retira sa main rapidement. ''C'est évident que je ne-''

Emma se racla la gorge. ''Rob, que dirais-tu de laisser mon amie tranquille. Elle a suffisamment de choses à s'occuper sans que tu te rajoutes dedans.''

Robin inclina la tête. ''Désolé, mais tu prends ça trop au sérieux.''

Emma se tourna vers Régina en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle était supposée dire, pour pouvoir rendre la situation plus facile. ''Régina, je n'étais pas au courant, d'accord ? Il a peut-être tort.''

Régina reste stoïque quelques instants, mais on voyait qu'elle perdait son assurance, marqué par le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure. Emma la prit par le bras et la guida à l'extérieur. Elles ne manqueraient à personne, et elle prendrait le temps plus tard de dire au revoir à son grand-père. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait que Régina soit dans un endroit sûr et à l'abri des yeux. Celle-ci la suivit calmement vers le van.

''Ça ne m'étonne pas de ma mère,'' cria-t-elle. ''Et tout prend forme à présent – pourquoi ma présence à cette réunion était importante. Elle me vend pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.''

''Peut-être qu'il y se passe quelque chose d'autre ?'' Emma leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. ''Nous ne savons pas encore.''

''Tu ne connais pas ma mère.''

''Non, mais je connais la mienne et celle de Robin. Elles ne te forceraient jamais à te marier. Rob peut être un idiot parfois, mais je ne pense pas qu'il savait que tu n'étais pas au courant.''

''Je ne suis pas inquiète à propos de ta famille.'' Régina regarda le ciel. ''Si je ne me marie pas, je vais perdre mon poste. Perdre tout. Non seulement je dois accepter, mais je vais devoir faire semblant devant ton cousin d'en avoir très envie. Si ce mariage n'a pas lieu, alors je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller.''

''Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire.'' Emma joua avec l'ourlet de sa chemise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré une femme comme Régina, et surtout une femme avec qui elle avait envie d'être. Donc bien évidemment que cette parfaite et pourtant imparfaite femme serait déjà prise. Emma se gratta le cou – peu importe à quel point le sort était contre elle, Régina devait se sentir encore plus mal.

''Non, il n'y a rien. J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir de cette vie que je connais. Je dois accéder à la demande de ma mère. Je le dois.'' Régina croisa les bras sur son ventre de manière protectrice. Elle sentait monter un sentiment de malaise, mais elle n'avait nul part où aller et ne pouvait rien faire à part accepter qu'elle ne déciderait jamais de son futur et ne serait jamais heureuse. D'après Emma, il n'était pas une mauvaise personne, donc en tant que mari, il serait assez convenable.

Le seul problème serait de rencontrer Emma à chacun des repas de famille. Elle devrait regarder le futur qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, alors qu'elle tiendrait la main du futur qu'on lui avait imposé. A cette pensée, elle eut envie de vomir et se tint au capot de la voiture pour se maintenir en se rappelant que dans sa vie rien n'était juste, aussi pourquoi être surprise par ce développement.

Après un lourd silence, Emma humidifia ses lèvres et dit : ''Donne moi une chance.''

''Dans quel but ?''

La blonde tendit la main. ''Tu me fais confiance ?''

Régina prit sa main avec hésitation. ''Oui, même si je ne suis pas certaine que je le devrais.''

''Ça me va.'' Emma lui fit un grand sourire. ''J'ai un plan.''

* * *

 **Alors, à votre avis, quel est ce plan ? Que prévoit Emma ?**

 _Un grand merci à vous qui me suivez et me donnez vos impressions :) A bientôt pour la suite._

 _Un grand merci tout particulier à Summerspell :*_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Vous allez pouvoir en apprendre plus sur Emma et savoir quel est ce plan.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, cela m'encourage vraiment et me pousse à aller plus vite :D Continuez comme ça, vous êtes super ;).**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la fin :D.**

* * *

Emma regarda son grand-père, sans savoir ce qu'elle était sensée ressentir. Petite, elle l'avait adoré et avait bu chacune de ses paroles. Il lui donnait des petits cadeaux à chaque fois qu'il venait et il lui avait apprit à pêcher. Mais plus elle grandissait, moins elle s'entendait avec. Il espérait qu'elle remplisse ses critères, mais elle avait d'autres projets. Mary-Margaret avait été son enfant préféré, et Emma était supposée être la deuxième après sa mère. Quand il essaya de l'enrôler dans les affaires familiales, elle n'avait pas bien réagi. Les choses entre eux étaient restées difficiles, et Emma ne pouvait dire combien c'était affreux que son grand-père soit mort avant qu'ils n'aient pu essayer de tout résoudre.

Il avait l'air d'être encore vivant, comme si soudainement il allait ouvrir les yeux et aller bien. Elle se rapprocha et murmura des excuses presque inaudibles. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, mais elle les retint. Une main qui se posa sur son dos la fit sursauter.

''Em, il aurait été tellement heureux que tu sois venue.''

Elle fit un sourire teinté de tristesse à sa mère. ''Eh bien, c'est un peu tard mais je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Il t'a pardonné il y a bien longtemps.''

''Je ne me suis jamais excusée j'ai dit beaucoup de choses, tu sais ?'' Emma essuya ces stupides larmes qui osaient couler le long de ses joues. ''Des choses que je ne pensais pas.''

''Tu étais jeune, et il ne comprenait pas.''

Ni Mary-Margaret se dit Emma. Dans l'intention de continuer à partager un moment avec sa mère, elle ravala son amertume et fit un sourire aussi honnête que possible. ''Je suppose que cela ne lui importait plus à la longue.''

''Non. Il t'aimait beaucoup. Il m'a dit la semaine dernière que ta présence lui manquait.''

Emma laissa échapper un long et lent soupir. Elle s'éloigna de sa mère dans un hochement de tête entendre cela renforça sa détermination : elle était presque certaine que son plan allait fonctionner en prenant en compte la préférence de son grand-père pour sa mère et elle. Sa famille la pressée constamment afin qu'elle prenne part aux affaires familiales, même si jusqu'ici elle en avait été immunisée, mais elle avait maintenant une véritable motivation pour les rejoindre : si elle reprenait les rênes de l'entreprise, elle pourrait interférer avec le mariage arrangé. Elle pourrait prendre la place de Robin puis donner à Régina la place et la liberté qu'elle désirait. Cela signifierait la fin de sa propre liberté mais elle supposa qu'elles pourraient divorcer à l'amiable une fois l'accord entre les deux compagnies signé et pourraient enfin retourner à leur propre vie.

''J'ai réfléchi de mon côté,'' commença la blonde, ses yeux scannant la foule morose jusqu'à trouver

Régina en train de bouder. ''Je pense que j'ai passé bien trop de temps loin de tout le monde. J'aime mon travail, mais il est peut-être temps de rentrer à la maison.''

Mary-Margaret la prit dans ses bras. Ses bras furent tel un serpent l'empêchant de bouger, et la blonde grimaça comme ils l'empêchaient de respirer. Elle aimait sa mère malgré leurs disputes, mais elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette proximité. Se détachant délicatement, elle s'appliqua à sourire pour ne pas que sa mère se sente blessée.

''Je suis tellement contente.''

''J'espérais pouvoir avoir une place dans notre entreprise.''

''Tout le monde est bouleversé à cause de...'' Le regard de Mary-Margaret se posa sur son père, et des larmes coulèrent une fois de plus. ''Eh bien, tu sais. Il y a de la place pour toi, Emma.''

''J'aurai besoin d'un mois à peu près pour emménager ici.''

''Ta place sera gardée au chaud.'' Elle embrassa Emma au niveau de la tempe. ''Cela va être le commencement de quelque chose de bien, je le sens.''

Emma traversa la foule, inclinant la tête pour saluer, s'éloignant de ceux avec qui elle ne voulait pas parler, et s'excusant dans un murmure auprès de chaque personne qu'elle bousculait accidentellement dans sa course pour rejoindre Régina. La brune était anxieuse après leur discussion, et cette nervosité n'avait pas disparu pendant les quelques minutes que la blonde avait prises pour dire au revoir à son grand-père. Régina porta son regard sur la blonde comme celle-ci s'approchait.

''Je voudrais savoir en quoi consiste ton plan si formidable.''

Emma mit les mains dans ses poches. ''J'ai dit à ma mère que je voulais rejoindre l'entreprise familiale.''

Régina réfléchit rapidement, mais ne voyait pas en quoi cela la concernait. ''Et donc ?''

''Eh bien, si ta mère veut conclure un marché entre ton entreprise et celle de ma famille, le mariage doit-il forcément avoir lieu entre Robin et toi ?'' Elle haussa les épaules, mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de poursuivre : ''Je pensais que peut-être, tu pourrais te marier avec, eh bien, moi.''

Régina évalua la femme, la moue dubitative. ''Cela ne résout pas le problème.''

''Cela t'empêchera d'épouser quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.''

''Miss Swan, je ne vous connais pas non plus. Nous nous sommes rencontrées il y a un jour, l'avez-vous oublié ?''

''Tu me connais suffisamment pour me croire quand je dis que je n'attends rien de ta part. Nous nous marions, nos compagnies deviennent florissantes, puis quand cela sera sûr, ou quand tu le désiras, nous ferons marche arrière. Je promets, Régina, que ce mariage sera blanc.''

Régina ne trouvait les mots pour dire que malgré ce qui arrivait, elle perdrait le peu de liberté qui lui restait. Un mariage avec Emma était bien plus intéressant qu'un avec Robin, mais elle ne voulait pas se marier du tout. A la fin de la journée, elle ferait quelque chose qu'elle ne désirait pas, qu'importe la beauté de la personne lui mettant la bague au doigt.

''Non.''

Emma resta debout sans bouger et la fixa. Elle pensait sans aucun doute que la femme aimerait son plan, et pourtant celle-ci avait l'audace de refuser la seule solution lui permettant de rester libre ? Sans mentionner le fait que la blonde sacrifiait sa propre liberté contre la sienne. Emma lui jeta un regard noir, étant incapable de trouver ses mots.

Régina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. De plus, si elle voulait pouvoir continuer de flirter avec la blonde, un mariage accélérerait les choses bien trop rapidement. Elle venait juste de se rencontrer, et la brune aimait qu'il n'y ait pas d'engagement entre elle. C'est ce qu'elle désirait, du moins pour le moment. Rien n'était compliqué, contrairement aux autres aspects de sa vie. Et pour couronner le tout, sa main n'était pas à vendre pour un simple accord financier, et elle ne voulait personne pour dicter sa vie, qu'importe les conséquences. Le plan d'Emma n'était qu'une solution temporaire qui ne résoudrait jamais son plus gros problème : le contrôle abusif de sa mère.

Quand Emma trouverait une solution à ce problème, Régina l'écouterait. En attendant, elle devait trouver un moyen pour ne pas avoir à se marier. Si la blonde ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle se débrouillerait toute seule. Elle y était habituée et ne reculerait pas devant le problème. Au moment où Emma lui avait dit avoir un plan, son cœur s'était illuminé, plein d'espoir. Et cet espoir n'allait pas disparaître parce que le plan de l'autre femme n'était pas à la hauteur.

''Je ne comprends pas,'' répondit Emma, perdue et désespérée. ''Je veux juste pouvoir t'aider.''

''Prendre sa place ne m'aide pas, Miss Swan. Cela ne changera pas le fait que je ne sois qu'un pion que ma mère utilise pour faire du profit.''

Emma fronça les sourcils. ''Eh bien, c'est soit mon plan soit tu quittes ton travail. Or, si je puis me permettre de te le rappeler, tu m'as déjà dit ne pas vouloir le faire. Tu as dit que si cela ne fonctionnait pas, tu n'aurais nulle part où aller.''

''J'étais déprimée,'' souffla la brune. Elle détestait se sentir aussi crispée. ''Tu m'as donné une chance de sortir de cette si mauvaise situation, ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il y avait certainement une possibilité de m'en sortir. Avant que tu ne m'interrompes – je pense qu'il y a un moyen de m'en sortir sans que je n'ai à épouser qui que ce soit.''

''Tu dis ça comme si épouser Robin ou moi serait affreux.''

''Cela ne serait pas mon choix.''

Emma leva les mains au ciel. Elle détestait le fait que son idée soit complètement rejetée, surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de sa seule et unique idée, mais elle voulait aider Régina à tout prix. L'idée d'épouser la brune avait été tellement séduisante, qu'elle s'était laissée aller à penser qu'elles ne divorceraient peut-être pas au final. Elles auraient découvert à quel point cela marchait bien entre elles, puis elles auraient eu des histoires magnifiques, bizarres et désastreuses à raconter à leurs enfants sur leur rencontre. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Une nouvelle idée commença à germer dans son esprit.

''Je pense avoir une solution.''

''Oh, charmant.'' Régina leva un sourcil. ''Je t'en prie, éclaire moi.''

''Tu ne veux pas avoir à te marier tout en gardant ton travail – mais que se passerait-il si tu avais un autre, mais tout aussi intéressant travail ?''

''Explique.''

''J'étais en train de penser que je mettais toujours la charrue avant les bœufs, mais qu'en est-il du bœuf qui dirige la charrue, hein ?''

Régina soupira. Cela devenait tordu. ''Continue.''

''Diriger !'' Emma fit un large sourire. ''Et si au lieu de te marier, on t'engageait ?''

Cela devait être un piège, pensa la brune. Il devait y avoir une caméra cachée quelque part qu'elle ne pouvait voir. La solution à tous ses problèmes ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Il y avait un petit risque que sa mère ne voit pas ça comme une union des deux compagnies, mais il était faible. A première vue, le plan d'Emma était parfait.

''Sauf,'' Régina répondit après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, ''qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ta famille m'engage.''

''Ils ont de la place pour moi-''

''Car tu fais partie de leur famille. Et en plus, je ne pense pas que le poste qu'ils te donneront sera important au début. Si je devais changer d'entreprise, je veux un poste avec un minimum de pouvoir.'' Régina détestait regarder la blonde au bord des larmes, mais elle avait toujours préféré affronter la vérité plutôt que de se cacher derrière un faux espoir.

''Je vais en parler avec ma mère.''

''Il faut que tu le fasses maintenant. Nous avons jusqu'à ce que ma réunion débute dans quelques heures pour réfléchir à notre prochain coup.''

''Je sais qu'il ne reste que peu de temps, mais les discussions se font très rapidement dans ma famille.'' Emma posa sa main sur le bras de Régina. ''Tu m'as demandé plus tôt pourquoi je faisais tout ça pour toi, et je suis sûre que tu veux le savoir, surtout que j'en fais encore plus maintenant.''

Régina fit un hochement de la tête et rencontra le regard de la blonde. ''Cette question était présente dans mon esprit en effet. Cela va plus loin que m'offrir un week-end pour me reposer.''

''Tu veux retourner à l'extérieur ?'' Emma jeta un regard vers sa famille et aperçut Robbie s'approcher d'elles. Sans attendre sa réponse, elle la guida vers l'extérieur. Et pour empêcher Robbie de les suivre, elle se dirigea vers un coin où personne ne pourrait les voir parler.

''Je suppose que ce que tu veux me dire a à voir avec ta famille ?''

''Ouais...'' Emma ferma les yeux et prit une grande et longue inspiration. Techniquement parlant, elle ne connaissait pas Régina depuis longtemps, et elle avait besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de faire confiance à quelqu'un pour partager des informations sensibles. Mais quelque chose chez Régina lui inspirait confiance, donc elle se força à lui parler. Régina connaissait déjà, après tout, la vérité à propos d'Henry. Avoir sa mère qui élevait son fils était déjà un secret très sensible.

''Eh bien ?''

''Quand Henry est né et que je me suis enfuie, j'étais vraiment désespéré. Je pensais avoir atteint les pires moments de ma vie. J'ai quitté la maison, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais nulle part où aller et personne vers qui me tourner.'' Emma se racla la gorge et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit la brune la regarder sans expression. Elle avait espéré voir une forme d'empathie, mais elle ne vit rien dans le regard de Régina. Pourtant, elle avait commencé à parler donc elle savait qu'elle se devait de finir. ''Pendant les premiers mois, j'ai squatté chez différents amis jusqu'à ce que chacun en ait marre. Puis pendant un certain temps, je n'ai pas eu d'endroit où rester. Mes parents ne l'ont jamais su, et je préférerais qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais. Ils pensent que je suis partie parce que j'étais devenue pilote, mais en réalité je me suis enfuie parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter ma vie. S'ils savaient que je n'avais rien quand je suis partie, ils... ils me regarderaient d'une façon différente. Je suis déjà une déception.''

''Comment es-tu devenue pilote ?''

''Une nuit, je suis arrivée au refuge trop tard et tous les lits étaient déjà pris. Je suis allée dans un parc pour dormir sur un banc. Je venais juste de m'installer quand un inconnu s'est approché. Au début, je pensais que c'était un policier qui essayait de me faire partir, puis j'ai eu peur que ce soit quelqu'un de mauvais me voulant du mal – mais il n'était aucun des deux.''

''Qui était-il ?''

''Il s'appelait August. Il avait déjà vécu ce qui m'arrivait et voulait m'aider. Il m'a emmené à son appartement – et avant que tu ne fasses de commentaire, ouais, je sais que c'était sûrement très idiot de le suivre mais il faisait très froid cette nuit-là, et il n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Enfin c'est ce que disent à chaque fois les victimes d'agression...'' Emma rit, gênée. ''Il m'a laissé son lit et a dormi sur la canapé. Le lendemain matin, il m'a aidé à trouver ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.''

''Tu as eu de la chance.'' Régina plaça ses mains sous ses bras pour pouvoir les réchauffer. Il ne faisait pas si froid mais ses doigts avaient tendance à se refroidir très rapidement. Elle appréciait vraiment l'histoire de la blonde, mais aurait aimé qu'elle lui raconte à l'intérieur plutôt. ''Je suis contente que ce soit August et non un sale type que tu aies rencontré.''

''Moi aussi.'' Emma sourit à la mémoire de son vieil ami et se racla la gorge. ''Enfin bref, il m'a permis d'avoir un entretien dès que j'ai eu ma licence de pilote. Puis ensuite je lui a demandé un jour pourquoi il m'aidait autant, et il m'a répondu qu'une personne avait fait pareil pour lui. Il m'a fait promettre de rendre la pareille un jour.''

''Et je suppose que c'est ce que tu fais actuellement ?''

''Durant ces dernières années, j'ai fait quelques bonnes actions comme acheter un café pour la personne derrière moi au drive du Starbucks. Mais c'est la première fois que j'aide autant quelqu'un.''

''Et pourquoi maintenant ?''

''August est décédé l'année dernière, dans cette période. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait pour moi donc je n'avais personne pour me soutenir quand je l'ai appris. Je me suis sentie comme une nulle pendant tout ce temps, mais je pense avoir enfin trouvé le bon moyen de lui rendre hommage.''

''C'est très noble de ta part,'' dit Régina, le ton plat et les yeux plissés, ''mais absolument non nécessaire.''

''Je me fous complètement de ce qui est nécessaire ou non. J'ai agi sans réfléchir pour essayer de donner à quelqu'un ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et maintenant que je te connais, même si cela ne fait pas longtemps, je ne peux plus reculer. Bien trop de gens agissent comme ça, et tu le sais. Quand quelqu'un a un problème, c'est bien plus facile de l'ignorer. Ce n'est pas mon cas Régina, je ne t'ignore pas et j'ai un plan.''

''Qui consiste en une bague de fiançailles et un engagement qui ne m'intéresse pas.''

''Mais j'ai un autre plan où tu n'auras pas à m'épouser non plus. Ecoute, je vais t'aider. Tu n'es peut-être pas habituée à ce qu'on t'offre de l'aide – peut-être qu'habituellement on t'ignore – mais je reste avec toi. Je vais me battre jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux.''

''Et comment ? Nous avons si peu de temps devant nous-''

''Fais moi confiance.' Laisse moi quelques instants avec ma mère, d'accord ?''

''Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas des rapports très cordiaux.''

''A la fin de la journée, ma famille va avoir envie de s'autodétruire. Je ne suis peut-être pas sa personne préférée, et elle ne l'ait pas non plus pour moi, mais si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, elle fera tout pour m'aider : c'est ce à quoi sert la famille.''

''Cela doit être bien.''

''A toi de me le dire.'' Emma posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la brune. ''Tu es ma famille maintenant, donc je t'inclus dedans aussi. Compris ?''

Régina rencontra son regard et eut du mal à déglutir due à la boule s'étant formée dans le creux de sa gorge. Sa famille ne fonctionnait pas du tout de cette manière, et l'idée de faire à présent partie de ce groupe de personnes qui se portait vraiment de l'importance malgré les drames et les combats était effrayant. Pourtant, elle ne recula pas. ''Compris.''

* * *

 _Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt._

 _Je remercie comme à mon habitude Summerspell pour ses conseils et son aide :*_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Coucou tout le monde, voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi et commenté ma traduction, cela m'encourage grandement à continuer.**

 **Je vous laisse lire et ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.**

* * *

Mary-Margaret scruta Régina en prenant place dans la voiture. Durant un court instant, cette dernière ignora son comportement, décidant de regarder par la fenêtre. Mais finalement, sa colère explosa, et elle laissa échapper un long grognement en se tournant vers l'autre femme pour affronter de front son regard.

''Puis-je vous aider ?''

''J'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes pour ma fille.''

''Une amie.''

Mary-Margaret se rapprocha. ''Elle m'a demandé une grande faveur pour vous. Je mérite de savoir si vous l'utilisez pour remplir vos objectifs. Il s'agit de ma fille, et je veux être sûre qu'elle soit heureuse.''

''Est-ce pour cela que vous l'avez forcée à abandonner Henry ?'' Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Emma faisait tant pour elle – le moins qu'elle puisse faire était de parler pour la blonde comme cette dernière n'osait pas le faire elle-même.

''C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Je ne l'ai pas forcée-''

''Mais vous n'avez pas rendu le choix de le garder si alléchant, je suis sûre. L'avez-vous menacée de lui retirer toute aide financière si elle ne vous écoutait pas ?''

Les joues de Mary-Margaret prirent une teinte rougeâtre. ''Non.''

''Je suppose qu'elle s'est simplement réveillée un matin en ayant pris conscience du bien fondé de vos paroles. Naturellement, elle a fait ce que vous vouliez parce que vous lui avez gentiment demandé.''

Régina se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être en train de ruiner le plan de la blonde, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Emma méritait qu'on se batte pour elle. ''Elle aurait été une bonne mère.''

''Elle était jeune. Je l'ai protégée. Nous ne serons jamais s'ils auraient été mieux ensemble, mais ils sont tous deux en sécurité et heureux comme ils sont.'' Mary-Margaret souffla et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. '' Emma sait que je fais tout ça pour son bien.''

''Intéressant,'' répondit la brune, ''car la façon dont elle parle de ce problème me fait penser qu'elle n'en a aucune idée.''

Mary-Margaret resta bouche bée un instant. Elle risquait de gober les mouches à rester ainsi aussi elle ferma la bouche, fixant l'autre femme. Elle se demanda comment Régina trouvait le courage de s'asseoir dans sa voiture, à attendre qu'elle lui rende un service tout en insultant ses décisions. Elle ne devait rien à cette femme, pas même de la gentillesse, et pourtant elle considérait offrir un poste à Régina-

Ses pensées dérivèrent. Même si son ego était blessé, elle reconnaissait à quel point un mariage forcé était horrible. Elle en avait elle-même difficilement échappé à un – alors qu'importe son ressentiment envers Régina, elle devait sourire et supporter ses reproches. Elle se tourna pour être face à la fenêtre et décida d'arrêter de parler avec l'autre femme. Emma l'aimait peut-être, mais elle la trouvait trop irritable.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Emma s'installa sur le siège arrière. Immédiatement, elle remarqua la tension dans le véhicule et leva un sourcil. ''Tout va bien ici ?''

''Très bien,'' répondirent les deux brunes à l'unisson.

Mary-Margaret agrippa le volant et s'inséra dans le trafic. Emma se rendit compte que Régina était très tendue et soupira. ''Ok, bon clairement il s'est produit quelque chose. Vous pouvez soit m'en parler, soit je peux faire des supposions.''

''Nous avons eu un léger désaccord, c'est tout.'' Mary-Margaret esquissa un sourire mais ses dents étaient trop serrées pour que ce geste ait l'air naturel.

''A propos de ?''

Régina roula des yeux. Mary-Margaret était trop habituée de mentir par omission alors que dire la vérité à la blonde était la meilleure option. ''Je lui ai dit que tu étais blessée par ce qui est arrivé quand Henry est né.''

''Tu as fait quoi ?!''

''Elle m'a assurée que tu savais qu'elle l'avait fait pour ton bien, et j'ai légèrement désapprouvé.''

Emma bégaya quelques sons qui formèrent presque des mots mais Régina la coupa : ''Je suis désolée si j'ai outrepassé les limites, Emma, mais tu as tant fait pour moi, et je voulais te rendre la pareille. Le fait est, que d'après ce que je sais de la situation, tu as été forcée de prendre une décision que tu ne voulais pas prendre. Et en dépit de la bonne intention, cela a eu un énorme impact sur le fonctionnement de votre famille.''

''Je n'ai aucune intention de créer des problèmes, mais plutôt essayer de résoudre les vôtres. Tu as beau avoir pansé tes blessures, le sang ne coagule cependant toujours pas correctement.''

''Régina...'' Emma humidifia ses lèvres et se massa la nuque. ''Je pense que je comprends, mais nous avons besoin que ma mère t'aide – et tu viens juste-'' Elle regarda sa mère, qui fixait le pare-brise. ''Tu étais supposée être sympa pour qu'elle accepte.''

''Je m'excuse,'' se répéta la brune, ''mais personne dans ta vie ne semble vouloir te rendre heureuse.''

''Ce n'est pas juste,'' cracha Mary-Margaret.

''Je ne veux pas dire selon vos critères,'' riposta la brune. ''Mais par les siens. Elle est la seule à savoir ce dont elle a besoin pour être heureuse, et votre intervention ne fait que rendre sa vie encore plus compliquée. Non seulement, elle n'a personne pour protéger ses intérêts mais en plus vous voulez qu'elle protège les vôtres. J'en ai assez de rester assise et de regarder. Je me nomme moi-même sa gardienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de parler pour elle-même.

Emma devint rouge vif. ''Régina...''

Mary-Margaret appuya sur le frein avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire pour s'arrêter au feu rouge. Elle se tourna légèrement pour regarder la brune. ''J'ai de bonnes raisons de refuser.''

''Très bien.'' Régina la regarda sans flancher. ''Cela ne changera pas ce que j'ai dit.''

''C'est pour quoi je vais quand même vous aider,'' répondit Mary-Margaret. Elle ralentit le véhicule et fronça les sourcils. ''En mettant de côté vos opinions sur ma famille, je ne serais pas capable de dormir la nuit si je refusais d'aider quelqu'un dans le besoin.''

Régina ne pouvait décrire le sensation de soulagement qui se propageait le long de sa poitrine, aussi elle hocha simplement la tête et se contenta de regarder les bâtiments passer à toute vitesse. Ce plan pouvait ne pas fonctionner et elle devait tout de même se préparer à un futur mariage. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait épouser Robin ou Emma – mais étant donné les circonstances, sa mère insisterait sûrement pour que l'accord initial ait lieu pour punir sa fille. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles ce choix serait si désastreux était qu'elle ne puisse plus sortir avec Emma.

Elle se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir observer la blonde du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci oscillait entre une expression de confusion et une de frustration. Elle remarqua qu'elle en était responsable, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire pour le moment pour résoudre ce problème. Elle soupira.

''Quel est le plan ?'' Emma brisa le silence entre elles trois après quelques instants. ''Je veux dire... je sais quel est le but, mais en quoi consiste le plan ?''

Mary-Margaret éteignit son indicateur de direction puis se gara dans un stationnement souterrain. ''Je vais quitter mes fonctions et recommander au conseil d'administration de t'engager à ma place.''

''Recommander ?'' Régina leva un sourcil. ''Ce n'est pas-''

''C'est une sorte d'ordre,'' interrompit Emma. '' C'est une affaire de famille, Régina. Si maman demande au conseil de faire quelque chose, ils le feront.''

''Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Pourquoi quitteriez-vous votre travail pour moi ?''

''Vous avez peut-être une mauvaise opinion de moi, mais je veux le bonheur de mes enfants.'' Mary-Margaret fit de son mieux pour garder le ton ferme. ''J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur dans le passé, mais je ne peux qu'essayer de faire mieux à présent et dans le futur.''

Emma attendit que sa mère soit sortie de la voiture pour s'approcher de Régina. Elle plaça sa main sur son épaule. Quand la brune rencontra son regard, elle lui offrit un sourire sincère, légèrement tremblant.

''Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, tu sais ?''

''Je sais très bien ce qu'on attend de moi – ainsi que le contraire.'' Régina recouvrit la main d'Emma avec la sienne. ''Tu t'es battue pour mon bonheur, alors je ne trouvais pas cela juste de ne pas te retourner la faveur alors que l'occasion se présentait.''

''Oui mais, si ma mère n'était pas si compréhensive, tu aurais pu finir marié.'' Emma fit un large sourire pour montrer qu'elle disait cela sans mauvaise intention. ''On sait tous que notre vie est pratiquement finie quand on se marie. Tout le fun disparaît.''

''Sachant que je ne m'amusais pas pour commencer, je ne pense pas que cela ferait beaucoup de changements.'' Régina lui rendit son sourire.

''Donc ma proposition de vacances spontanées ne t'aura rien apporté ?''

''Pas le moins du monde,'' répondit la brune pour l'embêter.

''Et moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi ?'' Emma haussa les sourcils au cas où Régina n'aurait pas compris son très subtil sous-entendu.

Régina fit un petit rire amusé. ''Vous en avez fait suffisamment très chère.''

''Quand tout ceci sera terminé, toi et moi pourrions peut-être prendre de réelles vacances.'' Emma se racla la gorge et regarda honteusement la brune. ''Enfin, si tu es prête à faire encore plus confiance à l'inconnue que tu as rencontrée il y a quelques jours.''

''J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui te concerne est une aventure. Un endroit calme serait une option ?''

''Je sais que c'est très cucul, mais j'irai n'importe où tant que je suis avec toi.''

''Tu as raison – ça l'est vraiment.'' Régina se décala pour ouvrir la porte. ''Mais c'est mignon.''

 **OoOoOoO**

''J'ai réuni le conseil d'administration pour une raison spéciale.'' Mary-Margaret examina les visages autour d'elle. ''J'ai récemment découvert que mon père avait prévu une fusion avec une autre compagnie, non par un accord commercial, mais par mariage. Même si cela paraissait parfaitement raisonnable pour lui, je me dois de montrer mon désaccord. Il a dirigé cette entreprise avec succès pendant plusieurs décennies, mais maintenant nous sommes dans une autre ère, et je veux faire les choses correctement.''

''Qui était supposé se marier?''

Emma jeta un regard à celui qui venait de prendre la parole, puis remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses grands-oncles, et retourna son attention sur sa mère. Même si c'était son plan, elle devait compter sur sa mère pour pouvoir l'accomplir. Elle glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Régina et la serra doucement. La brune ne sembla pas réagir, gardant ses yeux sur le conseil, mais elle rapprocha sa jambe de la blonde.

''Régina Mills, fille de Cora Mills qui dirige _Mills International_ , devait épouser Robin.''

Le grand oncle se moqua un instant. ''Ça me semble un bonne idée. Nous pourrions utiliser leur réputation et leur argent.''

''Un lien entre nos deux familles va être formé. Nos compagnies vont ainsi créer une entreprise commune et se compléter.''

Une jeune femme avec des mèches brunes et des yeux pétillantes évalua Mary-Margaret avant de lever la main et prendre la parole : ''Et comment vous proposez de faire cette fusion sans le mariage ?''

''Dans quelques minutes, nous aurons Cora Mills en ligne. Avant que cela n'arrive, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je vais quitter ma position.'' Mary-Margaret leva les mains pour apaiser les soudains bavardages. ''Ne paniquez pas – Je travaillerai toujours pour la compagnie, donc très peu de choses vont changer. A ma place, je vous demande d'engager Régina Mills et de l'élire au conseil d'administration.''

''Ridicule !''

''Inviter une inconnue dans nos rangs ? Cela ne sera plus une entreprise familiale dans ce cas !''

Régina laissa les remarques négatives se propager autour d'elle, ce qui lui fit perdre espoir. Elle se rappela qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances que cela fonctionne. Elle s'était préparée mentalement à un tel résultat, mais entendre les réactions lui avait fait perdre le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait. L'air lui manqua, et elle s'assit, cherchant toujours son souffle. La main posée sur sa cuisse se resserra jusqu'à ce que Régina lance un regard noir à la blonde.

''Régina, je t'ai promis que je te sortirai de toute cette affaire, et je vais le faire.'' Emma lui fit un grand sourire. ''Tu m'as soutenue, donc maintenant c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille. Compris ?''

''Emma...''

Sans même laisser le temps à Régina de parler, Emma se remit sur pieds et leva les mains en l'air. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne la remarqua – mais finalement le silence se fit dans la pièce. Emma détestait se mettre en avant mais elle se lança quand même.

''Je sais que je ne fais pas partie de votre liste de personnes préférées, mais je suis de la famille, ainsi que toute personne dans cette pièce. Par pure coïncidence, Régina Mills est ma petite-amie. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble avant qu'elle ne sache pour la mariage, etet maintenant nous cherchons un moyen d'y mettre un terme, afin d'avoir une chance de continuer d'être ensemble.

Vous savez tous que ma vie n'a pas été simple – et vous voudriez la rendre encore pire sans aucune raison ?''

''Tu nous demandes de-''

''Je sais,'' dit-elle, interrompant ainsi son petit-cousin, ''que j'en demande beaucoup. Mais si Elsa était à ma place, que ferais-tu ?'' Elle fixa un autre de ses cousins droit dans les yeux. ''Ou ta Terrence ? Tu accepterais de vendre un de tes enfants pour la société ? En quelle année sommes-nous ?''

''2014,'' répondit un des membres de sa famille, de façon désobligeante. Il rougit immédiatement puis baissa la tête. ''Désolé.''

''Si vous ne voulez pas rendre service à Régina, faites le pour moi,'' dit Emma pour conclure, ses yeux scannant la pièce. Elle essaya d'esquisser un sourire, sans succès. ''C'est la première fois que tout se profile bien dans ma vie. J'espère que vous ne me voulez pas de mal, qu'importe combien je vous rends mal à l'aise. J'espère que vous voulez mon bonheur – eh bien, Régina fait mon bonheur et cet accord commercial menace de le détruire. Alors, s'il vous plaît, faites le pour moi ou pour elle, mais empêchez ce mariage forcé.''

Mary-Margaret hocha la tête et, alors que tout le monde restait silencieux, elle dit : ''Le changement ne fera pas grande différence. Comme je l'ai souligné, je serai toujours aussi active dans la compagnie. Nous aurons un accord avec une grande entreprise et pourrons augmenter notre bénéfice, et Régina aura sa liberté. Je sais qu'elle sera un atout pour notre compagnie, comme elle l'a été pour ma fille.

''Laissez la plaider sa cause.''

Emma fixa la personne qui avait osé dire ça, mais Régina plaça une main sur son bras et se leva. ''Très bien. J'ai été diplômée de la Harvard Business School, i ans avec les honneurs. Depuis, j'ai travaillé sans relâche pour l'entreprise de ma mère et ai fait tout ce qui avait besoin d'être fait. J'ai dévoué ma vie au monde du travail, et je réalise maintenant que je ne veux pas aider à améliorer cette entreprise en échange de mon indépendance et de mon bonheur. Si vous m'acceptez dans votre compagnie, je promets de vous faire part de toute mon éducation et de mon expertise. Je veux que votre entreprise marche, mais je ne me marierai pas avec un des membres de votre famille pour cela.''

''Alors ?'' Mary-Margar mordit sa lèvre inférieure en faisant un petit sourire. ''On vote ?''

Régina ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et compta les secondes pendant que Mary-Margaret s'occupait du vote. Que le plan fonctionne ou non n'avait pas d'importance, elle trouverait un moyen de survivre les prochains mois, avec ou sans Emma et sa famille, même si elle ne les adorait pas spécialement. Son week-end avait été rempli de drames et de moments bizarres, comparé au week-end relaxant prévu par la blonde. Pourtant son traître de cœur s'était attaché à Emma, et à Henry, et même, l'admit-elle à contrecœur, à David et Mary-Margaret : ils formaient la famille dont elle avait rêvé enfant.

Elle émit un faible soupir. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer l'impossible – il valait mieux espérer le pire pour ne pas se sentir abattue si la proposition n'était pas acceptée. Même s'ils décidaient de l'accepter parmi eux, il faudrait ensuite convaincre sa mère, et elle n'avait pas hâte d'avoir à l'affronter. Convaincre ces personnes de la laisser entrer dans leur entreprise était comme un échauffement, alors que parler avec sa mère allait être un marathon. Régina ferma encore plus les yeux.

''Détends-toi,'' murmura Emma. ''C'est presque fini.''

''Hmph.''

''Où aimerais-tu partir en vacances ?''

''Pardon ? Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour-''

''Un lieu chaud et ensoleillé – une plage, peut-être ?'' Emma bafouilla quelques instants. ''Ou que penses-tu de vacances à la neige : tu pourrais apprendre à skier pendant que je ferais du snowboard puis nous pourrions nous enlacer devant un feu de cheminée en buvant du chocolat chaud.''

''Je...'' Le cerveau de Régina se remit en route. ''Je n'aime pas aller à la plage. Le sable s'incruste partout. Je n'ai jamais skié.''

''Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu serais le genre de personne à avoir déjà skié.''

''Le genre ?'' souffla Régina. ''Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?''

''Tu es belle et ta famille a pas mal d'argent. Je suppose que je t'imaginais en train de descendre des montagnes enneigées habillée d'une combinaison de ski de designer.''

''Ma mère et mon père font en effet de nombreux voyages, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité d'en faire beaucoup. Ils avaient gagné leur fortune, après tout, et je n'avais rien fait pour mériter la moindre chose.'' Régina fit bonne figure et haussa les épaules. ''Ils allaient skier et me laissaient faire des anges dans la neige au niveau du pavillon. Je n'ai peut-être pas participé au côté aventureux des vacances, mais j'en ai pris part.''

''Tu as de la chance de sortir avec une pilote.'' Emma lui fit un clin d'œil. ''Je peux t'avoir des réductions pour tous tes vols, et je peux même te montrer mon cockpit.''

''Tu es horrible,'' rétorqua la brune, mais un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. ''Tu ne m'avais jamais fait un sous-entendu aussi osé depuis qu'on s'est rencontrées.''

''Je t'ai laissée tranquille un moment car je t'avais déjà dans mes filets. Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir après tout. Mais maintenant, c'est le bon moment pour te soumettre à moi.''

''Es-tu un vampire ?'' Régina ouvrit un œil et observa les lèvres d'Emma se transformer en un sourire, et elle se sentit mieux ce qui était quelque peu alarmant. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme depuis longtemps, mais c'était comme si la blonde était une chaude couverture par une matinée d'hiver gelée. ''Ou peut-être une sirène ?''

''Mes sous-entendus idiots sont des chansons, hein ? Crois-moi, tu ne veux vraiment m'entendre chanter. Mais cela fonctionne ? Est-ce que mes mots t'attirent vers moi ?''

''Je peux dire sans hésiter que tu es la personne avec qui j'ai été la plus proche,'' admit Régina. ''Tu es la première personne qui me fait me sentir en sécurité.''

''Je serais ravie de continuer à te faire ressentir ça, aussi longtemps que tu me laisseras le faire.'' Emma la regarda. '' Et espérons que cela sera plus long que ta première idée – le vote est fini.''

''Et ?'' Régina ferma de nouveau les yeux, retenant sa respiration.

''Tu es engagée.''

L'effet fut immédiat, même si elle avait essayé au maximum de ne pas trop espérer : elle fut remplie d'optimisme et ses lèvres s'étendirent. Elle regarda Emma et celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire. Pendant un moment, elles furent toutes les deux dans leur bulle : quand Emma l'embrassa, Régina ne se préoccupa pas du monde qui les entourait et répondit au baiser, ses mains autour des bras de la blonde.

''Voilà la première étape de faite,'' murmura Emma dans ses oreilles quelques secondes plus tard. ''Mais après ça, je sais que nous pouvons tout accomplir.''

Régina réalisa que la réalité était cruelle : elle ne pouvait laisser ce soudain excès de bonheur s'insinuer en elle, elle savait que Cora Mills n'était pas du genre à satisfaire ses caprices, et non seulement ce plan ne concordait pas avec ce que voulait Cora, mais il différait même totalement, et tout cela sans en avoir parlé auparavant avec sa mère . Régina pensa que sa mère se sentirait offensée, et qu'elle se mettrait sur la défensive. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour que sa mère pense qu'il s'agissait de son idée.

Régissa se dégagea des bras de la blonde et marcha en direction de Mary-Margaret. Elle plaça sa main sur le bras de la femme, s'approcha et chuchota : ''Quand ma mère appellera, j'ai besoin que vous lui disiez quelque chose de très spécifique. Pouvez-vous le faire ?''

''Je peux essayer.'' Mary-Margaret lui fit un regard sincère. ''Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure – je n'ai peut-être pas été parfaite dans le passé, mais je vais tout faire pour m'améliorer. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.''

Régina déglutit bruyamment. ''Mère sera offensée si vous lui annoncez ce nouveau marché d'un coup. Il faut que vous lui disiez qu'avec la mort de votre père, ses précédentes négociations doivent être réarrangées : un mariage arrangé n'est plus possible, mais vous voulez toujours avoir un accord avec son entreprise.''

''Va-t-elle suggérer que nous t'embauchions ? Ne sera-t-elle pas méfiante comme nous l'avons déjà fait ?''

Régina lutta pour garder son sang-froid – c'était si simple pour elle que l'ignorance de la femme était vraiment désagréable. Elle laissa échapper un long et lent soupir avant de répondre : ''Nous ferons un faux-vote pour qu'elle vous voit m'accepter dans l'entreprise. Et oui, j'espère qu'elle va le suggérer, mais tout dépendra à quel point elle a envie d'avoir cet accord avec votre compagnie.''

''Elle a en effet mentionné qu'elle avait d'autres alternatives pour s'imposer dans le marché de cette branche.''

''Rendez-vous inestimable.'' Régina ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle devait donner des conseils à l'autre femme, mais un rapide regard vers Emma lui rappela pourquoi ils faisaient tout ça. ''Améliorez l'offre, si vous êtes obligée.''

''Comment ?'' Mary-Margaret réfléchit pendant un moment, puis répondit à sa propre question sans laisser le temps à Régina. ''Je suppose que nous devons changer les parts en passant de 40-60 à 30-70.''

''Nous ne pouvons pas, '' se plaignit un des membres de la famille. ''Notre affaire est déjà assez basse comme ça – nous n'avons pas besoin de réduire notre profit pour-''

''Nous ne réduisons pas le profit,'' répondit Mary-Margaret. Elle rougit. ''Eh bien, dans un sens, si. Mais nous gagnons aussi une plus large distribution et des coûts plus faibles pour la production. Si nous n'avions rien à gagner, nous n'aurions pas fait cette proposition en premier lieu. Et nous ne pouvons cracher sur 30% des gains communs.''

''En plus, vous aurez mes conseils, mon savoir et mon expérience.'' Régina observa la femme qui venait de parler et décida qu'elle allait montrer à tout le monde de quoi elle était capable. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette sorte de compétition depuis de nombreuses années – et elle était surprise de se sentir autant excitée à cette idée.

''Je suppose...''

Mary-Margaret se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, elle alluma le projecteur, lança le programme de communication vidéo et envoya une demande pour parler avec Cora Mills.

OoOoOoO

''Vous êtes ponctuels.''

Régina prit sa respiration au moment où la voix de sa mère la submergea. Elle avait entendu cette voix presque chaque jour de sa vie, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle allait se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ce moment ne lui semblait pas vraiment réel, mais elle savait combien Emma avait travaillé et se rendait compte du sacrifice qu'elle faisait.

Cora observa la pièce puis continua : ''J'aime ça venant de mes partenaires d'affaire. C'est vraiment remarquable de voir que si peu de compagnies se préoccupe d'être à l'heure.''

''C'est bien normal,'' répondit Mary-Margaret. ''Merci de nous accorder un peu de votre temps.''

'' Si j'ai bien compris, vous étiez tous à un enterrement il n'y a pas si longtemps. Toutes mes condoléances.'' Même si ses mots exprimaient sa compassion, son ton n'était en rien empathique.

''Merci,'' répéta Mary-Margaret.

''Et à propos de notre accord – Je suis certaine que vous êtes maintenant au courant du projet mis en place entre nos deux compagnies.''

''En effet... mais malheureusement, il nous faut effectuer une modification.''

Cora plissa les yeux et scanna la pièce. Quand elle aperçut sa fille, un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres. ''Vous a-t-elle supplié de l'aider ?''

''Pas du tout. Nous voulons juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les deux partis concernés et nous voulons que l'accord signé soit plus moderne. Un mariage n'est pas ce qu'il a de mieux pour lier nos deux compagnies. Cependant, nous portons toujours autant d'intérêt à cette fusion et nous savons que nous avons besoin de votre aide si nous voulons aller de l'avant.''

Cora s'assit silencieusement, son regard noir porté sur sa fille. Quand elle prit de nouveau la parole, son ton était plat : ''Je suppose que vous avez déjà pensé à une alternative ?''

''Nous n'y avons pas encore pensé-''

''Silence.'' Cora renifla et secoua la tête. ''Je suis sûre que ma fille a réussi à vous convaincre d'un certain nombre de choses ce soir. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous a affirmé être un génie et vous a prouvé son utilité.''

''Ce ne sont pas que des déclarations.'' Emma avait du mal à rester en place, elle résistait à l'envie de se ruer sur l'écran. Elle ferma les poings. ''Elle est aussi compétente qu'elle l'a dit et même bien plus.''

Cora la fusillait du regard, mais Emma refusa de s'écraser ou de montrer sa gêne. Après un instant, la PDG pesta et secoua la tête. ''Je suppose que vous êtes la pouf qui a mis toutes ces fantaisies dans la tête dans ma fille ?''

''Ouais, je suppose que c'est moi,'' répondit Emma en s'énervant. ''Si par fantaisie, vous voulez dire idées réalistes sur ce que devrait être sa vie.''

''Elle est destinée à bien plus que ce que vous ne pourrez jamais lui offrir-''

''Je pense que nous nous écartons du sujet,'' interrompit Mary-Margaret. ''Voulez-faire faire affaire avec ma compagnie ou non ?''

''Après l'attitude vulgaire de cette jeune femme, ma réponse sera non.''

Cette affirmation atteignit sa cible – Emma recula et se rassit. Sa famille pensait déjà qu'elle était problématique, et à présent elle avait gâché l'une des plus grandes opportunités possibles. Elle n'arrivait pas à les regarder, mais était presque certaine qu'ils étaient tous en train de la fixer. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir rejoindre un jour la compagnie, non pas qu'elle était très intéressée de les rejoindre, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre toute sa famille.

Elle prit de courtes inspirations, même si elle savait que cela risquer de l'étourdir. Prendre de longues inspirations était juste trop compliqué. Elle arrêta seulement de paniquer quand une main se posa sur son genou – elle leva le regard et rencontra celui de sa mère.

''Ne l'écoute pas,'' murmura Mary-Margaret. ''Je sais que pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai pas été le meilleur exemple, mais je crois qu'il faut se battre pour ses convictions. Il n'y a rien de mal à se battre à pour sa famille et ses amis.''

''Si la discussion est terminée, alors j'ai assez perdu de temps-''

''Nous n'avons pas terminé,'' répondit Régina. Elle mit ses mains dans son dos, lutta contre la peur d'affronter sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi brave avant, mais Emma l'avait rendue bien plus courageuse qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle pouvait et comptait tenir tête à sa mère pour conclure cet accord. ''Vous avez raison, mère. J'ai bien réfléchi à une alternative avec ces personnes qui pourrait bénéficier aux deux entreprises sans me priver de mes libertés. Si vous y aviez porté un peu d'intérêt, vous sauriez qu'ils sont prêts à réduire leurs parts et ainsi vous proposer un très bon accord lucratif. Mais les affaires n'ont aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que-''

''Votre seul but est de faire de ma vie une misère.'' Régina était fière de réussir à maintenir un ton ferme. ''Vous m'avez répété encore et encore toutes ces années qu'être enceinte de moi était la pire chose qu'il vous soit arrivé. J'ai gâché vos chances d'avoir du succès. Donc, mère, permettez-moi de vous redonner une chance. Je reste ici en tant qu'employée pour cette compagnie, et vous ferez 50-50 au niveau des bénéfices, ce qui est, bien entendu, un accord bien moins avantageux que si vous m'aviez mariée de force. Si vous refusez, je resterai toujours dans cette entreprise et je mettrai mon temps et mon éducation à leur disposition pour améliorer cette compagnie. Vous perdrez non seulement cet accord,, mais aussi mon expertise. Si vous acceptez, vous y gagnerez au moins quelque chose. Vous avez essayé de contrôler ma vie pendant si longtemps, et avez réussi durant un temps bien trop long. Menacez autant que vous le voulez que je ne suis plus la bienvenue à la maison – j'ai des nouvelles pour vous, mère : vous n'êtes pas ma famille.''

''Je suppose que tu la considère comme ta famille ?''

Régina regarda Emma, qui rougissait et souriait, puis approuva. ''C'est le cas.''

''Tu ne la connais que-''

''Peu importe mère. Je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours, mais elle en sait bien plus sur moi que vous. Donc vous pouvez vous énerver, mais cela ne changera pas le fait que je reste ici. C'est à vous de décider si vous comptez avoir quelques bénéfices de cette proposition à présent.''

Régina se calma un peu et se rendit compte qu'elle avait un auditoire, les membres de la famille d'Emma. Elle déglutit péniblement mais essaya de maintenir bonne figure.

''Tu reviendras vers moi en me suppliant...''

''Non, mère.'' Régina leva légèrement la tête. ''Je sais que je vaux bien mieux.''

Cora la fixa, et Régina pouvait voir d'après l'expression du visage de sa mère que celle-ci aimerait bien la voir disparaître. ''Très bien, enfant ingrat. Reste avec cette pauvre compagnie. Je ne passerai aucun accord. Je-''

La brune se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ordinateur, coupa la conversation et resta debout, haletant et attendant de voir la réaction du conseil. Il y eut d'abord un grand silence, puis petit à petit les membres de la famille commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Un par un, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Régina se demande si c'était mauvais signe – et si elle allait avoir besoin de chercher un nouveau travail.

''C'était impressionnant,'' dit Emma en s'approchant. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. ''J'aimerais bien pouvoir agir de cette façon envers les personnes qui m'ont blessée.''

''J'ai promis d'être une personne meilleure...'' Mary-Margaret la fixa, le regard plein de reproches.

''Je sais. Mais avant, tu vois ?'' Emma secoua la tête. ''J'aimerais pouvoir m'exprimer facilement, mais je ne serais jamais capable de tenir tête à quelqu'un comme ça.''

''Alors je tiendrais tête à ta place.'' Après avoir gagné autant confiance en soi lors de la conversation, Régina hésita. ''Si tu veux bien de moi, bien entendu.''

Emma plongea les mains dans ses poches et regarda ailleurs, déconcertée. '''Eh bien, ouais. Je pensais avoir été clair à ce sujet.''

''Je m'excuse de la façon que les choses ont tourné.'' Régina regarda Mary-Margaret. ''Je n'avais aucune intention de mettre en danger votre affaire-''

''Tu avais raison – tu as de la valeur pour l'entreprise.'' Mary-Margaret haussa les épaules. ''Même si cet accord aurait été intéressant, je suis sûre que tu vas nous aider à nous étendre dans d'autres domaines. Certaines personnes de notre famille seront peut-être un peu acerbe pendant quelques temps, mais on aura d'autres propositions.''

''Donc...'' Emma bouscula gentiment Régina. ''Tu as un nouveau travail, tu as battu ta mère et tu as dompté mon esprit sauvage. Quoi de prévu ensuite ?''

''Je suppose que je vais devoir retourner à la maison pour récupérer mes affaires.''

''Quoi ? On ne part pas d'abord en vacances ?'' Emma fit un petit sourire suffisant. ''Il serait bien mieux de laisser ta très chère mère se calmer pour l'instant. J'ai entendu dire que la Suisse est un coin sympa à visiter en cette période de l'année.''

''Je n'ai pas amené mon passeport.''

'' J'ai entendu dire que le Colorado est un coin sympa à visiter en cette période de l'année,'' répondit la blonde. ''Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps ici pour procéder à tous les changements, et tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi pour récupérer tes affaires pour le moment – donc allez, partons pendant quelques jours.''

''Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi, Emma Swan.''

''J'ai toujours eu une mauvaise influence sur les autres, demande aux parents de mes amis,'' lança Emma. Elle leva les sourcils. ''Je prends ça pour un oui ? Il se trouve que je connais un pilote qui peut nous avoir de très bons prix, même au dernier moment.''

''Très bien.'' Régina essaya de sembler forcée mais n'y arriva pas – des vacances avec la blonde avait l'air bien trop plaisante pour sembler déçue par cette proposition. ''Vu nos choix, le Colorado semble charmant.''

''Cool.'' Emma passa le bras autour de Régina et la guida vers la sortie.

OoOoOoO

Régina observa le tableau annonçant l'heure des départs des avions et s'énerva : Comment était-il possible que les compagnies aériennes aient toujours autant de retard ? Si elle dirigeait un commerce de cette façon, elle serait ruinée – mais à la place, ces compagnies continuaient de retarder encore et encore leurs vols.

''Ne boude pas,'' la taquina Emma. ''Ton visage va rester coincé.''

Régina grogna et roula des yeux. ''Tu voles avec ces machines, n'est-ce pas ? Donc dis moi, comment ça se fait qu'aucune d'entre elle ne soit jamais à l'heure ?''

''Est-ce que cela a vraiment de l'importance ?'' Emma rapprocha la brune d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient collées. ''Nous avons tout le temps du monde pour le moment.''

Régina observa l'expression du visage de la blonde puis se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Emma accepta le baiser volontiers, et quand elles eurent terminé, elle plaça son menton sur l'épaule de la brune et l'étreignit. Régina se recula, consciente qu'elles étaient dans un lieu public.

''Emma-''

''Donc nous pouvons faire l'amour dans un parc, mais pas faire de câlin dans un aéroport.'' Emma rit puis s'arrêta.

La brune toussa bruyamment et se tourna. Elle avait été dans un aéroport trois jours auparavant, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes : venir au niveau de la côte Est avait été comme une condamnation alors que repartir avec Emma à ses côtés marquait sa liberté.

''Tu penses trop. Quelque chose à partager avec tout le monde ?''

Régina haussa les épaules. ''J'étais en train de me demander ce qui se serait passé si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté dans ma discussion avec cette femme à propos de mon vol retardé.''

''Discussion ? Tu veux dire harcèlement non ?''

''Façon de parler.'' Régina fit un signe de la main. ''Ton intervention était tellement désagréable, mais... vu comme les choses ont tournées entre nous, je suis très heureuse que tu sois intervenue.''

''C'est comme ça qu'est faite la vie, je pense. Les bonnes choses sont des mauvaises choses au départ parce qu'elles sont bizarres et nouvelles – et ne sont pas faciles, mais ensuite elles s'améliorent.''

''Je sors avec une philosophe.''

''Eh bien, je ne suis pas si profonde...''

Voyant là une chance d'inverser les rôles, Régina fit un sourire suffisant. ''Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord.''

Emma l'embrassa à nouveau et la mena vers le terminal pour attendre leur vol. Régina la suivit, se sentant légère, et pas seulement parce qu'elles avaient vérifié leurs bagages. Elle décida qu'un léger retard n'était pas un gros problème, surtout si Emma était là pour lui tenir compagnie.

FIN

* * *

 _Voilà c'est la fin de cette aventure. Je trouve dommage que certains points n'aient pas été traité par l'auteur, comme la relation Henry-Emma, nous laissant ainsi un peu sur notre fin, mais c'est comme ça._

 _Merci à vous pour vos avis et lecture._

 _A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction._

 _Je remercie Summerspell pour son aide et son avis :*_


End file.
